Tohru's Twin Sister
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary-Tohru Honda has a secret of her own, she has an identical twin sister! One day day when Tohru gets her feeling hurt by a misunderstanding, she runs to the arms of Misaki. Misaki has a plan to get back at the Soma boys, but will they find out she's not Tohru?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 1

3rd person POV

It was a beautiful saturday morning at Shigure Sohma's house. When our young Tohru Honda was walking through the halls doing laundry. It was currently the beginning of summer break and she had a lot of free time on her hands. As she walked to Kyo's door she heard an interesting conversation.

"Admit it, stupid cat. You like Miss Honda, don't you?" Yuki asked the cat.

"O-of course I don't like her! I bet you like her though!"

"Of course n-not!"

Poor Tohru heard everything and felt heartbroken. Did they really dislike her that much? Had she offended them in some way? Was the only reason they let her continue on living with them because they thought it rude to tell her out of the blue that she should move out? Tohru felt her eyes fill with tears and she suddenly dropped the full basket of laundry with a loud thud. Immediately Yuki and Kyo were at the door to see who had overheard them. When Yuki opened the door they saw a teary eyed Tohru.

"Miss Honda-" Yuki tried to tell her that it was all a misunderstanding, but before he could get the words out Tohru ran away faster than they thought possible and ran out the door slamming it shut behind her. Shigure popped his head out of his study to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's with all the noise? You'll disrupt my housewife's chores." Yuki turned towards the dog and told him in a whisper,

"Miss Honda just ran out because she thinks we don't like her anymore."

Kyo POV

What have we done? Now Tohru's gone to who-knows-where and I am just sitting here while that stupid rat explains to the perverted dog why Tohru ran away.

FLASHBACK

I was just laying on my bed reading when out of nowhere the stupid rat came marching into my room like he owned the place. He closed the door behind him and turned to face me.

"Oi, Baka-Neko. I want to ask you something."

"Fine, whatever. What do you want?"

"Do you like Miss Honda?" he said in a voice that I could instantly tell he wasn't talking about the friendship kind of like.

"Um, no." I answered simply. In all honesty, at first I thought I did, but then I realized Tohru just wasn't my type. She was too nice for her own good. But I still thought of her as sweet so those feelings are totally brotherly now.

"Admit it, stupid cat. You like Miss Honda, don't you?" The stupid rat just wouldn't give up would he?

"O-of course I don't like her! I bet you like her though!" I said smirking. I had noticed for a while now that the rat obviously liked Tohru. The stupid rat looked like a cherry!

"Of course n-not." he stuttered. Suddenly we heard a loud thud outside. Please don't let it be who I think it is! When Yuki opened the door there stood Tohru with tears in her eyes. She obviously heard us and took it the wrong way.

"Miss Honda-" before the rat could say anything else Tohru ran away faster than any of us thought possible. The last sound in the house was the front door slamming.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Well, it seems as though we'll have to wait until Tohru comes back on her own." is all the dog could come up with. Yuki and I both went to the roof to see when Tohru would be back.

Tohru POV

I ran to the only person I could think of. I always went to this person when I had problems. No one new of my secret meetings with them. Not even Uo and Hana. It's not that I keep it a secret it's just that no one ever notices or asks about it. This person knew everything. There was no way I could ever hide anything from them. We had no secrets. When I reached the apartment many streets away from the Sohma's, I knocked on the door.

When the door opened I saw my face staring back at me. I jumped and tackled my twin sister Misaki into a bear hug. I sobbed into her shoulder. She just rubbed my back and brought me inside her tiny apartment. You see, she lives by herself. She has been saving up whatever money she could ever since we were little kids. She was always planning ahead since childhood, yet she's the most playful person you could ever meet. The only time she's ever serious is if you offend her or make her mad in any way.

She pulled me onto her couch with me on her lap. My twin looked exactly like me. We were born at the same time. We were so small we were able to come out together (A-N: Okay I have no idea if that is even humanly possible, but lets just pretend this is a special case.). Besides, the way we were born, we were hugging each other. When the nurses took us apart we kept crying until we were together again. We were the same height, same weight, same hair, same eyes, same everything. The only way for anyone to tell us apart is our attitude.

"Sweety? Ruru? Please tell me whats wrong." My sister has always been there for me. The reason I don't live with her is because she struggles by herself enough and I already live with the Sohmas. I told her everything I heard and by the end of my story she looked murderous.

"Kiki? Please don't do anything violent." I begged her. I knew from experience that when it came to me and if anything one did anything do harm me in any way she would start kicking butt. I could tell she saw the pleading in my eyes.

"Fine, fine." she sighed. "But I'm not just going to sit here doing nothing."

"Well I better go. I don't want to worry them more than I already have." when I said this I could see a mischievous glint in Misaki's eyes. "What are you planning?" I asked warily. She just smirked at me.

"Oh, don't worry Tohru. Your sister has a plan, but I need your cooperation. I'm going to switch places with you and go to the Sohma house pretending to be you. You're going to stay here and do my house work and take care of my apartment in return. Deal?"

"Um, I don't know about this."

"Oh come on Tohru! It's my job to take care of you. Now are we going to do this the easy way or am I going to have to force you?"

"Fine. I'll do it. But you have to promise to be nice!" I said.

"Okay, fine. But tell me something first. Do you have feelings for Yuki?"

"Um, yes. Why?" I felt my face go as red as a cherry.

"So I know to lay off on him. Besides, by what you have told me of the cat, I prefer Kyo." all I could do was blush. "I'm going to need that change of clothes you're wearing and I'm gonna take some of my own. Fell free to wear anything in my closet." I felt my jaw drop. My sister's outfits consisted of strapless shirts and short shorts. Bold things that I would never even dream of wearing. I could but I just didn't feel comfortable in them. "Okay Tohru, pay attention! I'm going to go undercover as you. Call my cell if you ever need any thing, okay. Only ,and ONLY if there is an emergency, call me at Shigure's house. I'm assuming you have the summer off from work?" I nodded. "Okay, that will make all of this much easier. Do you want to sleep with me tonight? It's either that or the couch."

"No, no, no! That's alright! I'll sleep on the couch! I am imposing on you after all!" I really didn't want to trouble my sister more than I already had.

She just laughed. "Don't be silly Tohru! It's my job to look after you, after all. If it was my choice you'd be living with me. Besides, when was the last time we slept together? Don't you miss being with me?"

I hugged her tightly. "Of course I do! You are the most important person in my life! Come on let's go to bed!" I said excitedly.

"Um, Ruru? It's too early to go to bed."

Please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. Although, I wish I could have Kyo...

Chapter 2

Misaki POV

Oh yeah! Today is gong to be hilarious! You see I am very different than Tohru. Where she is sweet and innocent I am outgoing and know how to have fun. She apologizes for everything and I just laugh it off saying "My bad." I woke up and Tohru wasn't in bed with me. I walked into the kitchen and there was my adorable twin making pancakes. I know how to cook pretty well myself, It's just that I have never been an early bird.

I snuck up behind my sister and pulled my arms around her waist, she jumped a bit in surprise but then relaxed when she saw it was me. "Hey, Ruru. Morning."

"Good morning Kiki. I made us some pancakes."

"I can see that." I said sitting at the table as she placed a plate in front of me. I looked at the clock and it read 10:00 am.

When we were finished eating I changed into Tohru's outfit from yesterday and she changed into one of mine. I got a medium sized duffle bag and put as many outfits as I could in it. I loved my sister to death, but I DIDN'T love her sense of style. I mean, it's okay I guess. But it just isn't something I'd wear.

"I'll call you later." I said kissing her cheek as I went out the door.

Tohru gave me directions on how to get there. The house was easy to find. As I was walking toward the door I saw the two guys that must be Yuki and Kyo. They were on the roof when they started to wake up and when they saw me they immediately ran down towards me. Now's the time to make them suffer.

"Tohru! Where were you!? We were worried sick!" they both yelled at me as I walked through the door.

"What do you care?" I said coldly as I made my way up to Toh- I mean, my room. They both looked taken aback. I wasn't surprised. Tohru would never even dream of saying anything like that to ANYONE. As I was walking up the stairs I saw Shigure. I gave him a dazzling smile. "Hey Shigure! What's up? Have you had breakfast yet?" he looked happy to see me.

"Of course I haven't, my little flower. Where were you?"

"Oh, around. I stayed at someone's house last night. Don't worry." I said walking to my room.

"Really? Whose house?"

I stopped at the door. I had an idea. I looked back and saw that Kyo and Yuki were with him. Perfect. "It would be rude to tell you where I was and what I was doing. I am a lady after all." I said with a suggestive smirk. They all had their mouths hanging open. "I'm going to go change and then I'll be right down to make you guys breakfast." I shut the door behind me.

Kyo POV

Me and the stupid rat ended up falling asleep on the roof. When we woke up it was about 10:30 am. As we looked down we saw Tohru walking toward the house. Something was different about her. The way she walked. She looked confident and strong like she could take on the world, instead of her shy exterior. We both quickly ran down the stairs and met her at the door.

"Tohru! Where were you!? We were worried sick!" we both yelled. I expected her to go into one of her apology hysteria, but she surprised us.

"Why do you care?" she answered coldly. Me and the stupid rat's eyes almost bugged out of our heads. What the hell happened to Tohru? She went upstairs and saw Shigure.

"Hey Shigure! What's up? Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked him with a dazzling smile. The dog was obviously happy to see her.

"Of course I haven't, my little flower. Where were you?" we walked up behind Shigure as Tohru was walking towards her room.

"Oh, around. I stayed at someone's house last night. Don't worry."

"Really? Whose house?" he asked suggestively. Tohru stopped at her door and turned around to stare at us with the same perverted grin Shigure always wore, which looked really creepy.

"It would be rude to tell you where I was and what I was doing. I am a lady after." our mouths hung open. Tohru did not just say that! Did she...? "I'm going to go change and then I'll be right down to make you guys breakfast." she said shutting the door behind her.

All we could do was stare at each other. What in the hell happened to sweet, innocent, Tohru? My and that baka nezumi looked at Shigure in disgust.

"She acting like you now!" we both shouted.

"Whatever. Let's go downstairs and wait for Tohru." we all went down stairs and sat at the table waiting for Tohru to come down. Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us and looked over. Our jaws scraped the floor. Tohru was wearing some of the shortest shorts I had ever seen, and a tank top that showed off her figure well. She was also barefoot. She turned to look at us.

"What? It's really hot today!" she defended herself. She walked in the kitchen and pulled on some earbuds connected to an i-pod. When did she get that? She started humming along with the song and shook her hips to the beat as she started buisying herself around the kitchen.

Today's breakfast was pancakes. She set three plates on the table and just sat there starring at us.

"Miss Honda, aren't you going to eat?" The rat asked as he put syrup on his pancakes.

"No, I already ate this morning. I got someone to make pancakes for me too." she said with a smile.

"So Tohru, what were you doing out last night?" I asked.

"More like who I was doing."

"More like who she was doing." she and Shigure said quietly with the same perverted look at the same time. Me and Yuki both choked on our food at the same time. She and Shigure just starred at each other before busting out laughing.

"Don't worry guys, I was just kidding!" Tohru said laughing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she said getting up and running to the door. When she came back she was accompanied with Ayame who was holding a bag.

"Hello everyone!" he cheered as he began his routine of greetings. He looked at Tohru and said,

"Dear princess, I have brought you a dress! One most befitting of such a beautiful and growing young woman! Please tell me you'll accept it!" I was holding Yuki back from attacking Ayame (who knows why?), Shigure was squealing, and I was waiting for Tohru's little "I couldn't possibly accept this!" speech.

"Did you really? Thank you so much Ayame! I'll go put it on right now! I'll be right back to show you guys how it looks!" with that she ran up to Ayame and took the bag from his grasp while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She rushed upstairs to go and change in whatever monstrosity Ayame brought for her. We all just stared at him. He had a very smug look on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Ayame! I have the perfect shoes to go with this!" Tohru squealed from upstairs. Why in the world would Tohru have something that matches with any of Ayame's things!? The rat must have thought something along the same lines because he got super pale out of nowhere.

Tohru came back downstairs wearing a tight red, off the shoulder, dress. It only came to about halfway down her thighs. She was wearing some black peep toe wedges (don't ask me how I know about heels, let's just say Kagura used to drag me around a lot.) with a little red bow, the same color as the dress, on one side of each. She looked pretty to say the least. I'd even go as far as to say hot. Instead of blushing like a tomato, she just smirked at us.

"What do you guys think? I think I'd go as far as to say I look... Sexy." Tohru said as she put one hand on her hip. Me and the rat were blushing like cherries with our mouths hanging open. Tohru just giggled and walked up to us. She bent down slightly and tapped both of our chins up.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." We snapped our mouths closed while Tohru, Shigure, and Ayame laughed at us.

"You look beautiful!" Ayame cheered.

"Aw! Thank you!" She squealed.

please review and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own the plot and Misaki. :)

Chapter 3

Misaki POV

Everything was going according to plan. Everyone believed I was Tohru! All I had to do now was keep it that way.

"I'm going to go change back." I called as I went upstairs. I changed back into my short shorts and tank top. When I went back downstairs I saw that everyone was gathered around the table.

"Ayame, would you like any breakfast?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Why yes. Thank you, princess." He said with a big smile. I had just served him some pancakes when my phone rang. It was the ringtone to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

'Hello?' I said as I picked up my phone ignoring everyone's stares.

'Hey Misaki! What's up?' Asked my guy best friend, Kaoru.

'Nothing. Just chilling here. What's up with you?' I asked.

'Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to go have some fun.' I could hear the smile in his voice. I stood up a bit straighter.

'What kind of fun?' I asked suggestively. Yuki and Kyo almost choked again while Shigure and Ayame watched clearly entertained.

'Oh you know, the usual. Just going to an amusement park, hanging out all day. That kind of thing.' He said. I giggled a bit.

'Well, that DOES sound like fun. Sure, why not? I don't have anything to do anyway. Where should I meet you?' He thought for a moment.

'How about I front of the train station at 12?'

'Sounds good. See you later!' I said cheerfully.

"Who was that, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked politely as I stood up.

"Just Kaoru." I said smiling.

"Whose Kaoru?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"Just a guy I've know for a long time. We sometimes get together and have a bit of fun." I said cheerfully. I went upstairs and changed. I came out in some grey jean short shorts, a blood red tank top, and some black and white converse knee high boots. I had a white leather satchel and I put my phone, some money and a camera in it. I loved to take pictures, I had a giant album full of pictures. When I walked downstairs I saw everyone's eyes widen.

"I'll see you guys later." I blew them a kiss and walked out side. I walked to the train station and saw my best friend. Kaoru was taller than me, about six feet to my five foot four. He shaggy jet black hair and the most gorgeous violet eyes you will ever see. He was lanky, but well built.

"Hi!" I said once I saw him. He hugged me and I hugged him back. He took my hand.

"Come on, lets go have some fun." He boarded a train and went to the amusement park.

Kyo POV

Did Tohru really just ditch us to go hang out with some dude? We all looked at each other.

"Let's follow them!" Shigure and Ayame cheered a the same time. We all got up, put on our shoes, and ran out to Ayame's car. We all got in and sped off to the train station, deciding to look there first. We got out at the parking lot and walked around. When we rounded to the corner is when we saw them. Tohru was laughing and smiling with some dude as tall as me and the rat and had shaggy jet black hair with violet eyes. They were talking as they got on a train. We quickly followed them and got in as well. We rode for about three stoppes before they got off. We followed them to an amusement park.

The guy bought there tickets and they went inside. We didn't feel like buying tickets so we just snuck in. When we got inside we saw them in line for a big roller coaster. Tohru didn't seem nervousness at all, in fact she seemed to be the one to be persuading her friend to go on it with her.

"Come on Kaoru! It'll be fun! I promise! Please!" She begged him with big puppy dog eyes. He tried to look away, but failed.

"Fine, but if I get nauseous, it'll be your fault." He said trying to make her fail guilty.

"I guess I can live with that." She replied smiling. When it was their turn to get on Tohru hopped in excited. She was smiling like crazy while Kaoru just looked plain nervous. I could sympathize. The ride started and I got sick by just looking at it. It did twists, loops, and steep falls along with a whole bunch of other stuff. When they got off, Tohru hopped off giggling while Kaoru was wobbly-legged.

They went and got on other rides, the guy even got her a stuffed giant panda! It's like they're... on a date? It can't be! They haven't done anything romantic and gushy like they do in the movies! All they've done that it remotely romantic, is sharing some chilly cheese fries. When it got dark we went home and waited for Tohru. Minus Ayame, he went back to his own home.

She came back about two hours after we did. When she came in she was caring her giant panda and an envelope full of photos. She ran upstairs to put her stuff away and then came running back down.

"Hey. Do you guys want anything to eat?" She asked.

"Sure." We all said shrugging. She went into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later, with leeks. I wrinkled my nose. She sat the plate down in front of me.

"I hate leeks." I said with a frown on my face. That damn Yuki was about to shove chopsticks full of leeks in mouth mouth when Tohru interfered. She grabbed my chin and pulled me towards her. She put my face really close to her, if I moved our noses would bump. She had a pair of chopsticks raised, full with leeks.

"Do I have to feed you?" She said, he voice seductive.

"No." I mumbled out my face as bright as red as a tomato.

"Good." She said and went back to eating her leeks. I decided to eat, because I wanted to! Not because she made me! When we were done, she started to wash the dishes.

"I'll do it." I told her standing next to her.

"No Kyo, it's okay. I'll do them." She said with a smile on her face. I felt my heart melt a little. Wait, what?

"It's fine. Go to bed." I said a little too roughly. I expected her eyes to fill with tears and to her sniffle a little, "okay." But no, instead she just looked at me in the eyes.

"If you want to help that badly, then you rinse while I scrub." She said handing me a soapy plate. I, in shock, dropped it. We both bent down to pick up the pieces, when our heads bumped into each other. We both looked up ready to apologize, when I saw something in her yes that wasn't there before.

Tohru had a different look in her eyes, a different shine. She still had that warm look in them, but it was different now. It used to be self sacrificing, but now it's just maternal. There was a warmth and light in there that made me do what I did next. I started to lean in towards her and our lips were about to touch when that stupid rat decided to butt in.

"Miss Honda! Will you came here for a bit, please!" He yelled down the stairs. Tohru immediately got up and was blushing the brightest red I've ever seen.

"Um, you can do the dishes." She said hurriedly and ran out of the room.

I face palmed. What was I thinking!? Tohru obviously likes the rat, so why should I interfere? No one likes the cat, no one. But she's been so different lately. Not as much of a pushover, not as innocent. Somehow, I liked that about her and couldn't help but let a little spark of hope ignite in my mind. Guess I was wrong.

Misaki POV

Oh crap, what was I thinking!? If Kyo tried to kiss me, that means he tried to kiss Tohru, and if he tried to kiss Tohru, that means he wasn't trying to kiss me! I felt a little let down. Tohru always told me about him and Yuki. I felt more for Kyo, he seemed like totally my type! I guess I was wrong.

I walked to Yuki's room and knocked. He opened the door and smiled once he saw me.

"Hello, Miss Honda. How was your day?" He asked me from his place on his bed. I walked forward and sat next to him.

"It was fine." I replied. He seemed to think for a bit.

"Miss Honda, I want to ask you something. But please don't get upset! It's simple curiosity and I understand if you don't want to answer-" I cut him off. He started talking really fast. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki, calm down. You need to chill. I won't get offended, I promise." I said with a smile. He breathed out a huge breath and looked away.

"I wanted to ask, is that boy your boyfriend? The one you spent the day with." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. I started laughing until I fell on the floor and tears streamed down my face. When I finally stopped Yuki looked worried. I brushed a tear away and sighed.

"Is that really all you wanted to ask me?" I asked still giggling a bit. He nodded and hung his head. I took his face into my hands and stared into his eyes. He did the same to me.

"No Yuki, Kaoru is not my boyfriend. He's simply my best guy friend. We've known each other since I was really little. Please don't get the wrong idea." I told him in a soft voice as I gazed at him. His face seemed to lighten.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course! Why would I lie?" I asked straightening up.

"You wouldn't." He replied back.

"Of course not." I said with a big grin. I pecked his cheek. "Good night, Yuki." I called as I went out the door.

"Good night." I heard him call back faintly. I giggled and went to my room. I put on some silk short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I suddenly heard my phone ring. It was "Walking on Sunshine". Oh it was Tohru.

"Hey, Ruru! What's up?" I asked sitting down cross legged on my bed.

"Nothing much, how are you doing? I hope this isn't causing you any trouble!" Se yelled frantically.

"Ruru, relax! I've been fine. I even went to the amusement park with Kaoru and got a giant panda." I gushed excitedly. I could hear her giggle. Well that's good. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight! I love you." She said into the phone.

"I love you too, take care of yourself. You know how much I worry."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I share have missed my sister a lot lately. I hope she's doing okay all by herself. With that thought I went to sleep.

Okay! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, and remember to review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I will... someday. Haha lol, but no. I don't own anything.

Misaki POV

The next morning I was woken up rather early by Yuki, that made me mad. As I have stated before, I am NOT a morning person.

"Miss Honda, wake up! Your friends are here to see you." Yuki said way to brightly for 8 on a summer morning. I rose my head out of the sheets slowly. I sat up slowly until I could see them, Kyo was behind Yuki. My hair was probably all mussed up, but I didn't care. They woke me up too early. I felt my bangs uncover one of my eyes. They immediately took a step back and had looks of shock on their face. I knew what they were seeing; my grumpy morning face. The last time Tohru saw me like this, she broke down crying and peed herself. She said I looked like the devil.

"Um, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked shakily. I snapped my head towards him and fixed my stare on him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uotani-san and Hanajima-san are both here to see you." He said nervously. I threw the covers off of me. I threw my legs off the bed and stood up. People have told me I look like the Grudge when I am like this. Suddenly, with out any form of warning, I bent backwards until my hands touched the floor. I turned my body from side to side and heard my back make a really loud cracking noise. I got up and also cracked my neck, then my knuckles.

All the while, Yuki and Kyo were just staring at me. When I was done I turned to them.

"I'll be right down." I said and went into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, and cleaned myself up. When I went back in my room, I had to choose what clothes to wear. I put on a hot fink flared miniskirt and a white shirt with a pink heart in the left corner. I put white and pink hair clips in my hair and put on some white knee high socks. I walked downstairs and put a grin on my face. When I reached the end of the stairs, Yuki and Kyo looked up in alarm (probably expecting to see the Grudge) and looked surprised when they saw me.

"Good morning everyone!" I said cheerfully. When Hana and Uo saw me they were about to greet me, but then their eyes almost popped out. "Hey." I said with a smile and a wave. They both ran and glomped me to the ground.

"It's really you we haven't seen you for so long! How are you M-" I cut Uo off by placing my hand on her mouth.

"I'll explain later." I said simply. They both nodded and got off of me. I straightened up and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to go get some coffee because SOMEONE woke me up too early." I said glaring at Yuki. He shifted from one foot to the other and looked down. I went into the kitchen and saw Shigure.

"Sup dawg?" I said walking in. He looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Hello, my little flower." He said smiling. I smiled back as I poured myself a mug of coffee. I walked back inside and sat down with everyone.

"So, how are we all doing today? Would you guys like anything?" I asked Uo and Hana.

"Nothing, thank you." Hana said politely.

"Nothing for me either." Uo said. Kyo and Yuki both shook their heads. I sat down and sipped on my coffee.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked once the silence got to me.

"Well, TORHU, we came to see you." Uo said.

"Yes, Tohru." Hana added.

"I smiled well that's good, I had though you all forgot about me." I said smiling.

"We could never forget you." Uo replied. I looked at Yuki and Kyo.

"Do you guys mind if we up into my room?" I asked them. They both shook their heads and started to get up. I raised my hand to stop them. "Just us girls. I want to talk to them about something."

"Well, then why can't we be there?" Kyo interjected. I stared at him.

"It's a FEMALE thing." I said putting emphasis on female. He sat down and looked away with a red face. I stood up and took the girls with me. Once we were all inside my room, I locked the door and turned to them. We all had a big hug feat for about 15 minutes before we sat down to talk.

"Misaki, why are you here?" Hana asked. I told them everything that happened. From Tohru running to my house, to me pretending to be her, to right now. When I was done we all sat in a comfortable silence.

"So, did you go all Grudge on them, and is that why the Prince and Orange head were so freaked out?" Uo said chuckling.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "But in my defense, who wakes up at 8 in the morning or earlier on a summer day?" They both shrugged their shoulders as if to say "who knows". We spent a while just catching up and before we knew it, it was already 5 in the afternoon and they both had to leave. We said goodbye and I ran upstairs. I got out my photo album and started putting in the photos I took yesterday of Kaoru and me. When I was done with that I went downstairs to start dinner. I mad pork ramen. I took the bowls into the dinning room and we all sat down to eat.

"So, Miss Honda, what did you, Hanajima-san, and Uotani-san talk about?" Yuki asked casually. I pretended to splutter and made my face go a dark red.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. "That would not be appropriate dinner conversation!" I yelled. Yuki blushed a deep red and mumbled, "never mind". Out of no where, Kyo bumped into me and turned into a cat. He saw sitting right in front of me too. I didn't mind so I didn't say anything. That was until he transformed back. And since I was kneeling and he was standing, it was a bit awkward. I just looked up at him.

"Go on and change. I'm not going to do anything so don't look so impatient." I said smirking. He blushed a red so bright I could have sworn he was glowing. He grabbed his clothes and ran for cover. I went back to eating my ramen when I felt two pairs of eyes burning a whole in my face. I looked up and saw Yuki and Shigure just starring at me.

"What?" I asked. They both just shook their heads and turned to look the other way. I continued to from eating, Kyo eventually came back, and started to do the dishes. Kyo came in and took out the carton of milk. He drank straight from the carton. I gave a very fake cough. He turned to look at me.

"What?"

"It's called a cup, you know." I told him as I dried my hands and hopped up to sit on the counter. He just stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing." He muttered looking away. I sighed and hopped down. I walked up to him and pecked his cheek.

"Good night, Kyo." I whispered and continued walking. I could barely hear it, but there was no mistaking it.

"Good night." He mumbled back.

As I was getting ready for bed, I looked out my window. There were dark storm clouds. Oh no, I have to get to Tohru! Tohru has always been afraid of of thunder and lightning. I put on some jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and my sneakers. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail and went for the door. I dressed all in black so i wouldn't be noticed as easily. I stopped. I can't go through the door, they'll stop and ask questions. I went through the only exit left, the window. It wasn't that high, only the second floor.

I jumped out of the window and climbed out. Once I was on the ground, I took off running to my house, to Tohru.

Kyo POV

"Good night, Kyo." She whispered kissing my cheek. I blushed. She probably couldn't hear me, but I still tried.

"Good night." I mumbled back.

I went onto the roof to think. Why is Tohru acting so different? I heard a noise. I hung my head upside down on one side of the house. I saw Tohru climbing out of her window. What is she doing!? She going to fall and break her neck! But I was wrong, she got down swiftly and with little effort. She started running away. Where is she going? I looked up and saw dark clouds. Wherever she was going, I hoped she came back fast.

Alright everyone! That was chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review and tell me how I'm doing so far! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO own Fruits Basket!...*crickets chirping**sigh* okay, I DON'T own Fruits Basket. *goes into emo corner*

Misaki POV

I was running as fast as I could in the storm. All around me there was rain, thunder, and lightning. This only fueled me to go faster. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then ran some more. I ran into my house.

"Tohru!" I yelled frantically. I heard sobbing and whimpers from my room. I went inside and saw something that broke my heart. There was Tohru, all huddled up in the corner. Sobbing and trying to shield herself from the storm. I went to her and hugged her. She seemed surprised but then hugged me to herself fiercely. I took us both to my bed and pulled the covers around us. I lulled her to sleep and I ended up falling asleep too.

The next day I woke up. It was about 9. I was alone in my bed. I walked downstairs and saw Tohru making me breakfast.

"Hey." I said walking in the kitchen. Tohru stopped what she was doing and tackled me in a hug.

"Thank you so much for yesterday, but I'm sorry to have troubled you." Tohru said. I snorted.

"Tohru, it was no big deal. Besides, I'm your sister. I'm SUPPOSED to do these things." I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head at her. She just smiled and served me a plate. I looked at the time, 9:30. Oh crap, I have to go! I quickly finished and kissed Tohru on the cheek.

"I have to go. Call me later, alright Ruru?" She nodded. "Bye!" I called. I looked in my garage. If I wanted to make it in time before they woke up, I would have to use my motorcycle. Tohru flipped her lid when she found out I got one. I got to the Sohma's house in no time. I parked in the forest so they wouldn't hear me. I sneaked in back through my window. I climbed in backwards and shut the window when I heard someone cough from behind me.

Oh shit. I slowly turned around, and there were the three Sohmas. Kyo was the one who coughed, Yuki and Shigure were standing behind him.

"Um, good morning." I said sheepishly.

"Where were you?" Kyo asked glaring. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"Around." I said trying to avoid the subject. Kyo suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Where. Were. You." He growled out. I leaned back.

"I don't have to tell you." I said glaring.

"Of course you have to tell us! If it weren't for us you'd be living on the streets!" He exploded at me. Yuki and Shigure gasped. I felt my eyes widen. I looked down as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Kyo let me go.

"Tohru, I didn't mean..." He trailed off as I snapped my head up. You could see the rage and fire burning in my eyes. I pulled my hand back and slapped him in the face as hard as I could. He went flying to the ground with a busted lip.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed at him. Turned to the window and opened it. I jumped out. I flipped in the air and landed on my feet. I didn't bother to look back as I ran to my motorcycle and took off.

I rode through the forest until I came to a lake. I hopped off and did something I haven't done since mom's funeral. I sat down, and cried. Kyo was right. If it wasn't for them, Tohru would be homeless. I'm a horrible sister. I've tried to get Tohru to move in with me, but she refuses. I know why, its my fault mom died. I was with her in the car. She was taking me to the doctor's because I had been feeling sick. She said if she could take me after school, but I kept whining. Then, out of nowhere came a car. It crashed into mom's side. I tried to get her out, but I was too late. When we were at the hospital, Tohru screamed an yelled at me about how I should have waited until after school. I took it all in silence, I knew she was right. I've tried helping her anyway I can, to make mom happy up in heaven.

I sat down and cried for I don't know how long. I stood up and started stripping. On my back was a huge scar from the accident. I climbed on top of a rock and dived into the lake. It was pretty deep. I held my breath and slowly let it out. After about two minutes I came up for air. I shook my bangs from my eyes and went under again. That's how I spent a few hours, just swimming in the lake.

A few hours later, I got out and dried off. I put my clothes back on and started my motorcycle. I should go apologize. I shouldn't of hit Kyo like that. I rode home at my own pace. When I got home I parked outside and went in. What I saw shocked me to my very core.

Kyo POV

"DON'T YOU DARE TO EVER SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME AGAIN!" Tohru screamed at me. She jumped out the window and when I looked down she wasn't there anymore. I looked at Shigure and that damn Yuki.

"You went too far." The rat said as he punched me through a wall. They both left me alone in her room. I made a split-second decision and followed Tohru.

I ended up at a lake. What I saw made my heart crunch uncomfortably. There Tohru was, sitting on the edge of the lake, crying her eyes out. As I was about to go apologize, she stood up and started stripping. I blushed. Wait, why does she have a scar. The scar went from left shoulder to right hip diagonally. She climbed on a rock and dove into the lake. I waited for her to come up. After two minutes she came up for air. She took another deep breath and went back under. I watched her swim for a little while before I went home. When I got home Yuki and Shigure were sitting in the living room.

"So, did you find her?" Shigure asked. I nodded. "Is she coming home?"

"I guess, she didn't go very far." I replied shrugging. Even though I was very worried. Out of nowhere, the door burst open and in came Kagura.

"My love!" She screamed as she tackled me to the floor. Yuki went upstairs and Shigure went into his study to "write". She managed to somehow pin on the sofa and was just laying there hugging me. Every time I tried to move, she would give me that evil eye of hers. Suddenly she pulled her face toward mine.

"Kyo, give me a kiss." She said starting to pucker her lips slightly. I tried my hardest to avoid that mouth of hers.

"Kagura! No!" I yelled trying to stop her. She pulled herself up and kissed me on the lips. Out of nowhere, Tohru came in through the door and her eyes widened. Kagura looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Tohru!" She cheered as she jumped forward and hugged Tohru.

"Hello." Tohru replied.

"Where were you?" Kagura asked.

"Around." Was her simple answer. She took one look at me and looked quickly away. "I'm going upstairs. I'm tired." She said untangling herself from Kagura and running up the stairs. I felt as though I cheated. But why?

Misaki POV

That was Kagura. Tohru told me about her. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in Tohru's room. I went to mom's picture.

"Mom, what should I do? I'm so confused. Especially BEACAUSE I can't have anything to do with any of them. They're Tohru's family. Not mine." With that I out on a sports bra some loose cotton shorts and went to bed

A few hours later, I woke up screaming. I had the most horrible nightmare. The Sohmas were all around me, we were having fun. Kyo was holding my hand. Out of nowhere, Tohru came bursting in saying how much of a liar and imposter I was. Then mom came. She was rotten and had a whole bunch of roaches and spiders on her. She was screaming and accusing me of her death. She kept repeating about how it was my fault.

I just sat in my bed. I wiped my tears away and went downstairs. I checked the time, 4 in the morning. I reached the kitchen and got out the milk. I poured myself a big glass and got the cookie jar. I sat down and when I looked up, Kyo was standing in the doorway. I quickly looked away. I got a cookie and bit into it. He cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. I looked at him.

"I wanted to apologize for the things I said today. Well, now yesterday." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. I smirked.

"And I'm sorry for slapping the shit out of you." I said teasing. He touched his busted lip.

"I have to admit, you have a good swing." I finished my cookie and milk. I put the cup in the sink and the cookie jar back as he was talking. I walked up to him.

"A good swing isn't the only good thing I have." I whispered as I gazed up at him. He blushed a bit at the double meaning in my words. I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him towards me. "But you have Kagura, so you'll never know." I said my lips about to touch his. I let go and pulled back.

"You're jealous." He said simply. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" He declared with a joyous smirk. I huffed and turned away.

"And why would I be jealous?" I asked over my shoulder. He seemed to think about it.

"You tell me." He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered. I turned towards him. I hugged him to me. He turned into a cute little orange cat in my arms.

"I'm jealous of your soft fur." I said smiling. He huffed and looked away. I grabbed his clothes and carried him upstairs as I shut off the lights. I put him on his bed and put his clothes next to him.

"Good night, Kyo." I called as I walked out his door. I went to my room and fell asleep. Thoughts about Kyo still buzzing in my head.

Sorry for the wait! I've been a bit busy! Hope you all like it! Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way shape of form, own Fruits Basket

Akito POV

According to Shigure, there is something wrong with the girl. She's been acting different, drastically. Hmm, I wonder what made the little idiot change so much? I guess it's about time I found out.

Misaki POV

That morning I woke up to hear arguing downstairs. I walked down the stairs in just my cotton pajama pants and sports bra.

"Hey! It's too early to be arguing about stupid stuff! Leave that for the afternoon!" I yelled covering my mouth as I yawned. When I opened my eyes I saw everyone looking nervous. I look around and saw why. There, sitting like he owned the place, was Akito Soma. Tohru told me about him. I have to admit, he is attractive. I'm not scared of a guy like him.

"Oh, hey Akito. Good morning." I said walking into the kitchen. "Would you like anything? Some coffee, maybe?" I asked walking back into the living room with a hot mug of coffee in my hands. I sat on the couch across from him. Everyone looked like they were holding their breath.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such an early visit?" I asked looking him in the eye with a small grin.

"Oh, just visiting my zodiac." He tried to say nonchalantly. Key word "tried".

"Hmm, is that so? Well, don't let me interrupt you then." I said and walked back upstairs. I came back down a few minutes later in some black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a dark blue tank top that said, "hot stuff" and my black leather satchel. I walked out the door.

"Try not to kill each other!" I called out. I went to go have some fun with Kaoru.

Akito POV

Well, it looks like the girl has changed. I felt weird. She looked different dressed that way, all in dark colors. More alluring somehow. The way she spoke to me, as though she wasn't afraid. The time I met her at the school, she was a stuttering mess. Hmm, looks like things could get interesting. I want to get to know this different Tohru.

Kyo POV

Tohru just walked out the door. We were all struck dumb. She was so casual! We all turned to Akito. He was looking at the door with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm leaving." Is all he said. He left. We all looked at each other. I wonder what's going to happen now.

Misaki POV

I was currently at Kaoru's house... kicking his ass in Mario Cart! We were hanging out, drinking root beer, just having a good time. After a while, we went out and went to go grab a burger.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop by my house and take my sister a burger?"

"Sure." We got on Kaoru's motorcycle and sped to my house.

"Hey, Tohru!" I yelled as I walked through the door.

"Oh, hi Misaki. Hi Kaoru." Tohru said coming into view. I ran and glomped her.

"How is my favorite sister in the world!?"

"I'm fine." She giggled. I helped her up and we went into the kitchen to eat.

"Damn Ruru! This place is super clean!"

"Well, that was our deal, wasn't it?" I laughed.

"I guess so." When it was 10 Kaoru gave me a ride home.

"See you later." I said as I started to walk up the driveway.

"See you!" He responded as he drove off. I went inside and Kyo was sitting at a couch waiting for me.

"Hey." I said taking off my shoes.

"Hey. Why are you back so late?"

"I was hanging out with Kaoru." I responded trying to look innocent. Key word trying.

"Is that so? Is there something you're not telling us?" Dammit! Out of all times, why do I have to have a Tohru moment now!? I am related to her after all.

"What! Of course not! Good night!" I yelled as I ran upstairs. I heard him sigh. I closed the door and leaned against it. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I shrugged it off. I took off my clothes and went into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I took a long hot bath and tried to melt away my day. I came outside wrapped in a towel with my hair soaking wet down my back and took the towel off to get dressed. Suddenly the door opened and closed.

"Miss Honda? May I speak with you?" Yuki turned around and saw me. My eyes wide and nude. Oh shit. I did the thing that came to mind. 1) I screamed and 2) I punched Yuki in the face and sent him flying out the door. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me as I walked outside to see Yuki lying unconscious in the hallway. Kyo and Shigure were there too to see what all the commotion was about. They both dazed at me in disbelief.

"Um, I panicked?" I said sheepishly. They both just shook there heads. Kyo went to his room, Shigure picked up Yuki and took him to his room, as then went too his own room. I went back inside my room and put on some silk short shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. I went to sleep thinking about how awkward tomorrow is going to be.

I hope you guys liked the chapter! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do no own fruits basket or any of its characters!

Misaki POV

The next morning I woke up before anyone else. I got dressed in a khaki skirt, a white blouse, and some combat boots. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I started making breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles, and coffee. By the time I was done, everyone was downstairs and ready to eat. I brought it all into the dining room.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully at everyone. Yuki took one look at me, then turned into the color of a fire truck. I looked away also blushing.

"I think we should talk about what happened yesterday." Shigure said.

"No, we shouldn't!" Yuki and I both yelled as we stood up at the same time.

"Yes, we should. I personally think it's unfair that Yuki is the only one to see our little flower in the nude." Shigure said with a perverted grin on his face. Yuki and Kyo were about to punch him when I kicked up as hard as I could and hit him right in the face. He fell backwards and looked dizzy.

"Shut up, you pedophile! It wasn't like I WANTED Yuki to see me as naked as I was the day I was born!" I yelled at him.

"Okay." He said faintly still on the floor. Yuki looked thoughtful.

"That's reminds me. Miss Honda? How is it that when the stupid cat can't lay a finger on me, you knocked me out, gave the stupid cat a busted lip, and knocked Shigure out?" Yuki asked thoughtfully. Shigure stood up and also looked at me, Kyo looked curious. Shit! How was I gonna explain this one? Time for a distraction!

"Look! It's Kagura, Ayame, and Hatori!" I yelled pointing at the door. They all looked. I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could and outside. By the time they looked back I was long gone. I suddenly bumped into someone and fell to the ground. When I looked up, I looked into the eyes of Akito Soma. Shit! I was sitting in front of the Main House!

Kyo POV

There was no one there! We all looked back, but Tohru was long gone. We all shrugged and continued eating. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to Tohru.

Misaki POV

Akito stretched out a hand to me and I took it. He helped me up.

"Good morning, Miss Honda." Akito told me smiling.

"Good morning, Akito." I said looking him in the eye. He grinned even wider.

"May I ask why are you running so early in the morning?"

"You may." I replied. He kept that smile on his face.

"Well?" This is where I had to think up an excuse.

"Well, I've been trying to improve my running. So, I sometimes go out for a run."

"Those don't look like running clothes." He pointed out.

"Well, you never know when you'll need to run." I said with a smile. He just nodded.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" He asked.

"Only if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" I said with a smile of my own. He laughed.

"Of course not, come in." He said holding his arm out. I took it and we walked inside. The doors closed behind me and I suddenly felt trapped.

Hatori POV

Akito said he was going out for a walk. He came back moments later with... Tohru! What is she doing here!? She knows better than to be with Akito!

"Hatori! Tohru will be having tea with me! Bring us some!" Akito yelled at me. I nodded Tohru just smiled at me. Why didn't she look scared? I got them tea and cookies then took it to Akito's room. They were sitting on a couch chatting like old friends. What the hell is going on? I set the down the tea and walked out.

Akito POV

I found Tohru outside my estate. She seemed to have been running. I took her inside and had tea with her. The way she talked and acted around me, it was like she wasn't even scared! She looked so calm and peaceful, she treated me like I was anyone else! I decided to ask.

"Tohru, why do you act so different now? Not just with me, but with everyone else?" I asked leaning close to her. She leaned back.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking innocent.

"I mean, your attitude has gone a complete 180 degrees. You aren't shy with anyone or scared around me anymore." I leaned in closer. She scooted a bit back.

"I am?" She asked trying to keep the innocent look.

"Yes." I said getting even closer to her. Her back was at the armrest of the couch. I am so glad this is a small couch. I kept going forward until I was hovering over her. She didn't look scared.

"I wonder what happened." I said to her.

"Nothing happened." She said sitting up so that her face has millimeters away from mine. I smirked. Hatori burst in.

"Akito! I think Tohru should be going home now, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. I kissed the right corner of her pink lips.

"Come see me again anytime." I whispered in her ear. She nodded. I got off of her and she stood up.

"Goodbye, Akito."

"Goodbye, Tohru." I said as she walked out the door. I smiled to myself. Ha, I knew that wasn't Tohru.

Hatori POV

I went to go see how Tohru was doing and was met with an unexpected surprise. Akito was practically on top of her!

"Akito! I think Tohru should be going home now, don't you?" I asked. He nodded. He kissed the corner of Tohru's mouth! He whispered something in her ear, she nodded.

"Goodbye, Akito." She said and walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Tohru." He called back. I walked Tohru out to the street, my head full of what I just saw.

"Goodbye, Hatori." She said cheerfully and walked home. I ran to my house and was going to call Shigure so he could know what happened, but I waited a while so Tohru could be there when I called.

Misaki POV

As I walked, I touched the corner of my lips where Akito kissed me. I couldn't help the thought that came to my head, 'He should of kissed more to the left.' I shook my head and continued to Shigure's house.

"Hey." I said taking off my shoes and walking into the living room so I could sit on the couches with them. They were about to respond when the phone rang. Shigure stood up to answer. I went to get a glass of water and when I sat back down Shigure walked in.

"Hatori just called." He said as I sipped on my water. "Looks like Tohru was with Akito, doing stuff." He said putting emphasis on "stuff". Looks like Hatori got straight to the point. I choked in my water and was coughing trying to get air. That snitch!

"What!" Kyo and Yuki both yelled. Shigure nodded.

"And he walked in on them in a compromising position." Shigure continued. I stood up.

"It wasn't like that!" I yelled trying to defend myself. I was blushing.

"Then what was it like!?" Kyo yelled at me.

"We were just having tea and I spilled some on myself. Akito helped me clean it off before the stain could set, and Hatori mistook that as something else entirely!" I said coming up with a quick lie. Shigure didn't seem to buy it.

"Then why did he kiss you?" He asked. Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped. I gapped trying to think of a lie.

"That snitch!" I yelled running up to my room. I slammed my door and threw myself on my bed.

"Tohru! Open up! We need to talk about this!" Kyo yelled pounding on my door.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Open up!" He screamed pounding harder.

"NO!" I yelled back as loud as I could. He stopped.

"Fine, I don't care anyway." He said and walked away. I buried my head in the pillows so they could muffle my scream. What the hell was I going to do now?

Akito POV

Hatori walked in my room a while after Tohru left.

"Akito! What was that? What did you do to Tohru?" He yelled at me. I smirked.

"Nothing, because that wasn't Tohru." I said calmly. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That's wasn't Tohru. That girl is far too different." Hatori thought about it.

"Is it possible that Tohru has a twin?" He asked.

"Didn't you just see the proof?" I asked. 'This is going to get I interesting.' I thought to myself.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Please forgive me and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I'm still working on it though! No? Okay, no I won't own anything.

Misaki POV

When I was done with my little scream fest, I changed and walked back downstairs. I had on some green track shorts and a black tank top. I put on my sneakers and went outside to the woods.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kyo asked walking outside. I looked around and faced him. He could help.

"Come on." I said taking his hand. I led him to where the lake was. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"You, are going to help me let off some steam." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"You're going to spar with me." I said. He looked amused.

"Is that so? How do I know you can keep up?" He said trying not to laugh. I jumped and flipped in the air. I landed on his shoulders. I crossed my legs bellow his chin and pulled up as hard as I could. He was sent backwards while I jumped forward. I was on my feet while he was on the ground.

"Now do you know?" I asked. He got up and nodded. I got into a fighting stance and so did he. We started fighting and I easily kept up with him.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid cat!?" Someone yelled. We both turned and saw Yuki with Shigure standing behind him.

"I'm sparring with Kyo." I said. Yuki looked at me.

"Miss Honda, you shouldn't spar with him. He could hurt you. Your not as tough as he is." Yuki said. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

"Are you saying I can't just because I'm a girl?"

"Yes! I mean no! You're just not as tough!" Yuki said flustered. I walked up to him and got in his face.

"I'll have you know, I'm tough enough not to get hurt. I'm not some porcelain doll, you know." I said poking his chest. I went back to Kyo.

"Again." I said simply. We started sparring again. I pinned him to the ground.

"I think that's enough for today. I'm going home. You guys coming?" I asked looking at them all. They just nodded and followed me. I walked in the house and went straight for the shower. I took a hot bath and came back outside. I was dressed in some khaki short shorts, knee high combat boots, and a black blouse. When I walked downstairs I saw two people. Oh! They were Hatsuharu and Momiji!

"Hi." I said walking in.

"Tohru!" Momiji squealed. He jumped and glomped me, turning into a cute rabbit in the process.

"Hi Momiji!" I squealed back. He grabbed his clothes as hopped away. I turned to Hatsuharu.

"Hello, Hatsuharu." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Hello, Tohru." He said in a monotone voice. Kyo came in.

"What are you doing here? No one wants you here, you know." Kyo said rudely. Hatsuharu turned black.

"Is that so? I bet Tohru wants me here. What do you say, sweetheart? Want me to show you how to have some fun?" He said grabbing my chin. I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck and pulled him to me. There is no way this guy can out-flirt me.

"How do you know I won't be the one showing you how to have fun?" I said seductively. He smirked and grabbed my hips. We was careful not to let our chests touch.

"Well, that would be unlikely. I know a lot more than you." He said, his voice husky. I put my other hand on his neck also.

"You'd be surprised by how much I know." I whispered. He leaned forward and I was wretched back.

"Okay! That's enough!" Kyo yelled. Yuki was holding Hatsuharu and Kyo was holding me. Momiji looked amused.

"Wow! I didn't know Tohru could flirt like that!" Momiji said excitedly. I just smiled at him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I said. They let us go and Hatsuharu was white again. We all chatted and had tea. After a while, Hatori came and picked them up. I walked to the car and leaned in Hatori's window.

"You're a snitch. There was nothing going on." I whispered to him. His eyes widened. I glared at him.

"I thought it best to tell Shigure what happened." He stated with an emotionless face. I raised a brow.

"Is that so? Well, it was none of your business." I straightened and turned.

"So, it's true. You're not Tohru. Can you tell me who you are?" I felt my eyes widen. I whipped around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said sternly.

"You not freaking out, that makes me think you aren't Tohru even more."

"I'm her sister. That's all you need to know." I said and walked away. I passed by Hatsuharu and Momiji. I said my goodbyes to them and walked inside. I went upstairs and changed into some orange pajama shorts and a white tank top that had the head of a orange and white panda on the chest. I went downstairs for a glass of water and saw Yuki there.

"Hey Yuki." I said as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I hopped up on the counter next to him.

"Hello, Miss Honda." He said smiling.

"Yuki, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Why don't you call me by my first name?" He blushed a bit. "I mean, everyone else does. So why not you?" He looked away.

"Would you like me to call you by your first name?" I giggled.

"Sure."

"Okay, Miss Tohru."

"You can stop calling me 'Miss', I think we know each other well enough." I said with a smile. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah." He said smiling back. I realized something that wiped the smile off my face. I think I should go home. They obviously learned they're lesson. Besides, this is Tohru's family. Not mine. That thought made my heart squeeze uncomfortably. I looked down and tightened my hands into fists. I don't belong here. I hopped off the counter.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said walking out of the kitchen. I went upstairs and locked my door. I got out my phone and called Tohru.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Ruru. It's me.' I said looking at my lap.

'Oh, hey Kiki! What's up?'

'I think you can come back now. Tomorrow, if you want?'

'Oh! That's great! I'll be there bright and early!'

'Okay, goodnight.'

'Goodnight!' I hung up. I felt a tear slide down. I wiped it away. I climbed up on the roof and sat there. Kyo wasn't there.

"I shouldn't get attached. They're not my family anyways. They're Tohru's. I don't belong here." I whispered to myself. I felt another tear slide down. I don't care and just let them. I buried my head in my knees and sobbed as silently as I could. I felt a warm arm wrap around me. I looked up startled and saw it was Kyo.

"Kyo." I whispered. I would miss him the most.

"I don't know what you're crying about. But it's about time." I looked up at him shocked. "What I mean is, you haven't been yourself lately. Not the Tohru we all know." I stood up abruptly.

"You're right. I'm not the Tohru you all know." I said. I walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down. I hooked my legs and swung right into my- TOHRU'S room. I locked the window and got in bed. I went to sleep and didn't notice the shadow in the corner.

Ooh! I wonder whose in the corner! Please review an tell me how I'm doing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket!

Misaki POV

I was sleeping like usual, when I felt movement above me. I slowly opened one eye and was met with the sight of a stranger. What the hell is a stranger doing in Tohru's room!?

"Ahhh!" I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth to muffle the noise. I struggled but he eventually pinned me down. He put a cloth that smelled weird over my face. I tried my best not to breath in the smell. As I blacked out, my only thought was, "at least they don't have Tohru."

Kyo POV

It was about twenty minutes after Tohru went to bed. She looked really upset. I wonder what happened.

"Ahhh!" I heard a scream from in her room. I almost fell off the roof. As I struggled not to fall and break my neck I heard struggling. I jumped through her window and stared. There was a stranger with an unconscious Tohru in his arms. I tried to reach him but her ran out the room. I chased him all the way outside, but he had a car waiting for him. How did I not notice the car!? They drove off and I fell to my knees. What are we going to do now?

I ran into the house and woke Shigure and Yuki up.

"What do you want, baka-neko?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru's been kidnapped." I said. That woke them both up.

Misaki POV

When I woke up, I was tied up and on the floor. I looked around. It looked like the base for... a gang?

"I see you're awake." Some chick said. She had a mask and big coat on. Oh no, not again.

"So this is the daughter of the legendary Red Butterfly." She scoffed. I glared at her.

"you have no idea." I hissed out. She pulled her hand back and slapped me in the face. She has a good swing, I'll give her that. She walked out. I focused on just getting the ropes loose and see if I could escape.

Kyo POV

We were all awake and we had called everyone except Akito, Kureno, and Rin. They didn't even like Tohru so why bother. It was now early morning and we were all stressing out trying to make a plan to save her. The door opened and in came... Tohru!

"Tohru! Are you okay?" Everyone yelled as we all crowded around her and the girls hugged her.

"What are you talking about?" She said. Her voice was... soft and girlie again. What the hell?

"You were taken away in the middle of the night!" Yuki yelled. She looked confused then her face turned horror struck.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure! Now tell us what happened!" I yelled at her. She ran upstairs and went into her room. She grabbed something and ran back downstairs. It was a photo album. She put it on the table and stared at all of us.

"Maybe this will answer your questions."

We all looked through the album. It was just pictures of Tohru with people that must be her friends. We turned the page and gasped. It was Tohru with... Tohru! There were two Tohrus and they were hugging and smiling and doing a whole bunch if stuff together. We all looked up at her. The only one who didn't look surprised was Hatori.

"Tohru, who is this?" Yuki whispered.

"That's my twin sister, Misaki. You've been living with her for the past week." She whispered. "She's very protective of me." She added as an afterthought.

"We have to find her." I said.

"I think I know where she is." Tohru said and walked out the door. We followed her. Shigure and Hatori got their cars and we all drove off to where Tohru led us.

Misaki POV

The chick in the mask came back. It was now early morning. She untied me.

"Lets see how good the daughter of the Red Butterfly is." She sneered. She pushed me into a room. It looked like we were in a warehouse. There was no one else here.

"Where's your gang?"

"It's just going to be you and me. I want the fight to be fair."

"Fight?" I said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, fight. I want to see how good Red Butterfly's daughter is." She said. She took off her coat.

I knew how gang fights went on, thanks to mom. We both took a couple of steps back and raised our fists in front of our faces. We both counted to three out loud and ran at each other. I dodged as she threw punches and kicks at me. I saw an opening and kicked her as hard as I could in her side, right in the ribs. She went flying to the ground and started choking for air. I waited for her to get up before I did anything. She got up and ran at me. She managed to punch me on the left side of my face. I fell down and swung my legs under her's so that she fell to. I got on top of her an kept punching her face. She rolled us over and punched mine. I rolled us over and got up. She got up as well. I ran and flipped. I landed on her shoulders. I bent backwards until my hands touched the floor. When they did, I pulled my legs back. Her head hit the floor hard and she blacked out. I stood up and struggled for breath. She got some good hits in.

"MISAKI!" I looked around and in ran Tohru. She tackled me in a hug and we both went falling to the floor.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again! How many times have I told you not to fight other gangs!? You're not mom!" She screamed through her tears. I smoothed her hair.

"I know." I whispered. "Tohru, I am so sorry." I said now tearing up myself.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what I did. It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?" She asked confused.

"It's my fault mom died. I'm so sorry." I said crying into her shoulder. She grasped my shoulders and looked at me.

"It's not your fault. Why would you think that?"

"Because it is! You screamed it at me in the hospital, remember?" She started tearing up.

"Misaki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that! I was just so upset!" She yelled.

"So, you don't hate me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" She yelled as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Come on, lets go home." She said as she helped me up. I saw that Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were there.

"Hey." I said smiling at them.

"So, are you really who's been living with us the past week?" Shigure asked. I nodded smiling.

"Haha, Tohru's sister kicked your ass." Kyo snickered at him. I gave him a look.

"Yeah, and I kicked your ass too." I smirked at him. He blushed.

"Whatever, you kicked the Rat's ass too." He grumbled. I laughed. I wrote a note to the girl.

'You fought well. I hope you have a life full of good health and your injuries heal fully.'

We all got in Shigure's car and drove home. I tried not to pass out. I was really tired. When we got to the house, all the Somas were there. They looked worried. I could see why. Akito is here.

"My dear, are you alright?" He asked as he took me out of Tohru's arms and hugged me to his well sculpted chest. I just nodded.

"May I take you to your room?" He asked looking at me. I ignored everyone's stares and nodded. He helped me up the stairs and into Tohru's room. He closed the door and laid me down on the bed.

"Get some rest, but I want you to come over tomorrow and tell me what happened. He said sternly.

"Okay." I said quietly and stifled a yawn. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight... What is your name?"

"Misaki." I yawned out.

"Goodnight, Misaki." he said walking out the door.

"Goodnight, Akito." I said as I fell into the relaxing darkness of sleep.

Kyo POV

We were all still staring up the stairs. Akito came back down a few moments later. He walked out the door.

"I'm going home." He said and disappeared from view. We all looked at each other.

"Was that really who's been living here for the past week?" Kisa asked. Tohru nodded smiling.

"She looks just like you!" Momiji shouted.

"No shit! That's her twin!" I yelled at him.

Please review! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket! I just own Misaki!

A/N: Woo hoo! Tenth chapter! Please enjoy! :)

Misaki POV

The next morning, I was woken up early to people whispering.

"I'm not waking her up, I woke her up last time!"

"I've already woken her up all my life!"

"She likes you, you do it!"

"Fine!" They were all talking in hushed whispers. I felt someone come near me and grab my shoulder lightly.

"Misaki! Wake up!" They said loudly. I pulled back the covers slowly and stared at whoever it was in the eye. It was Kyo. Instead of going all Grudge on him, I practically flew out of bed and slammed into him. We landed on the floor in a puff of orange smoke. When it cleared, I had a cute orange cat in my arms.

"Hehe, it's a kitty." I giggled at Tohru. They were all huddled and were looking at me scared. I grabbed Kyo and went back to bed. I laid down and quickly fell asleep again.

Kyo POV

We were all in Tohru's room (Tohru stayed in a guest bedroom) and were gonna wake her sister up. Considering how well last time went, we weren't eager.

"I'm not waking her up, I woke her up last time!" The rat stated in a hushed whisper.

"I've already woken her up all my life!" Tohru whispered looking kinda scared. You know it's bad if Tohru doesn't want to do something.

"She likes you, you do it!" Shigure said from behind Tohru.

"Fine!" I grumbled. I walked forward slowly and silently, like only a cat can. I reached forward and grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Misaki! Wake up!" I said loudly. She pulled back the covers slowly and looked at me in the eye. Then out of nowhere, she flew out of bed and slammed into me. We landed on the floor with a puff of orange smoke. She held my cat form in her arms.

"Hehe, it's a kitty." She giggled at Tohru. She got up and walked back to the bed. She laid down and fell asleep insistently. I blushed because I was nestled between her breasts.

"Alright, I know how to wake her up." Tohru said shakily. She took a deep breath. "MISAKI! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Tohru screamed at the top of her lungs. Misaki's eyes snapped open and she flew out of bed. I fell to the floor and watched in amazement as she pushed Tohru against a wall and stood in front of her looking all around. When she saw it was just us, she breathed a sigh of relief. But that relief quickly turned into anger.

"Tohru, why did you wake me up so early?" Misaki said in a deathly voice. Tohru seemed to shrink.

"Um, Hatori's here to take you to the main house." Tohru squeaked out. Misaki straightened up.

"Oh, that's right. I'm going to see Akito today." She replied cheerily in the closest impression of Tohru's voice I have ever heard. She walked to the bathroom. "Tell him I'll be right down." She said and disappeared from view.

"Okay." Tohru called back. We all sighed in relief.

"That was close." I sighed out. I changed back and Tohru ran out screaming. I changed and walked out too.

"Hey Tohru, why doesn't your sister freak out like you do when she sees me naked?" I asked the girl that worked around in the kitchen making breakfast. She stopped and looked at me.

"I don't know, she's never really freaked out about things before. Only when it has to do with me." She added as an afterthought.

"Which one of you is older?" I asked. I'm guessing it was Misaki.

"We were born at the same time." She stated calmly.

"What!" I practically yelled.

"Yeah. We came out together. And the way we were born, we were hugging. I think Misaki has a picture somewhere." She said with a finger to her chin in thought. I just gapped at her.

"Were you guys conjoint twins, or something?"

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Morning, Ruru." Came a voice from the door. I looked around and my eyes widened. It was Misaki! She had on some black short shorts, a deep red top that had rips everywhere, a black tube top underneath, and some knee high black leather combat boots. Her hair was down and she had a black leather satchel.

"Morning, Kyo." She said as she saw me. She walked forward and pecked Tohru's cheek.

"I'm leaving." She said and grabbed an apple. She bit into it and walked out. I stared after her.

"Kyo?" Came Tohru's timid voice.

"What?"

"Do you like my sister?" She asked hesitantly. I opened my mouth to yell at her, but No sound came out. I couldn't say no. I closed it and looked at her seriously.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

Misaki POV

"Morning, Hatori." I said getting in his car.

"Good morning, Misaki." He replied as he started the engine. We drove to the main house in comfortable silence.

"Akito is in his room." He said leading me to it. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I stopped in front of the door. I knocked.

"What?" Came a harsh voice from inside.

"It's me." I called back.

"Come in!" He called less harsher. I opened the door and walked inside. He was leaning against a window and had a small white bird on his finger.

"Hello, Akito." I said walking forward until I was next to him.

"Hello, Misaki." He answered back. He took my hand and led me to the couch. We sat down and the bird flew away.

"Now, would you be so kind as to explain to me what happened yesterday." The way he asked, it wasn't a question. I explained to him everything that happened. That I was kidnapped, tied up and left in a warehouse, the fight and when Tohru got there.

"And you know the rest."

"But, why would they go after you in the first place?" He asked me.

"It's because my mother was the leader of a gang when she was young, the Red Butterfly." I told him smiling. He just nodded.

"But, you're alright now?" He looked me over.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not the first time this has happened." I said casually. He had a blank look on his face.

"Would you like to walk in the gardens with me?" He asked standing up. I nodded.

"Lets go." He started leading me outside. I took his hand in my own and twined our fingers together. He looked back surprised but I just smiled at him. We spent the next hour just walking around in the beautiful garden and talked about random things. I was unaware that Hatori was watching us closely.

Kyo POV

After about two hours, Misaki came back. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She had her head down and her bangs covered her eyes. We immediately thought the worst.

"Misaki! Are you okay?" Tohru asked frantically. Misaki ran at Tohru and tackled her in a hug. She spun her around.

"Ruru! I had the best day ever today!" She squealed excitedly. We all stared at her like she was crazy.

"You did spend the day with Akito, didn't you?" I asked her slowly. She looked at me.

"Of course I did! I had such a good time!" She said excitedly.

"Kiki, do you still have the picture of us when we were born?" Tohru asked her.

"Um, yeah I think so. It should be in my album." She went upstairs and came back down with the same album as before.

"I put the pictures starting at the back she explained. We all sat down and she opened it to the very last page. There were two identical babies. They were hugging in the nursery. Usually in the nurseries, there would be one child per bed, but they were sleeping together. She flipped the pages and we saw as they grew first they would wear the same clothes, but as they got older, Misaki started dressing differently than Tohru. We finally got to a picture that showed Misaki being kissed on the cheek by a guy, and Tohru was freaking out.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Misaki said laughing.

"Who is that?" I asked right away.

"Oh, that was just one of my friends I had before he moved away. He had a crush on me and told me right before he moved. He kissed me because he said he'd been wanting to do it for a while." She said nonchalantly. My hands curled into fists.

Misaki POV

I saw Tohru and Yuki look at each other, then look away blushing. I had an idea.

"Kyo, come with me!" I said and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him to the kitchen.

"What?" He asked once we were there.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want Tohru or Yuki to hear us." He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed! They SO got the hots for each other. Now I need you to help me set them up." I said in an excited whisper.

"And why would I do that?" He asked crossing his arms. I pouted and made my eyes really big and watery. I as close to him as I could without making our chests touch.

"Please Kyo? It would mean so much to me." I whimpered. I saw him blush.

"Fine." He grumbled out.

"Oh, thank you!" I squealed quietly. I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, here's what we do. You grab Tohru and I'll grab Yuki. We both take them to the guest bedroom Tohru stated in. We'll both lock them in there as I tell Yuki Tohru likes him and you tell Tohru Yuki likes her." He thought about it.

"Alright." We went back into the room. I nodded at him. He grabbed Tohru and I grabbed Yuki. We both dragged them upstairs. They looked confused but went along with it.

"Tohru likes you!"

"Yuki likes you!" We both shouted as we threw them into the room. We locked it from the outside and walked away.

"Come on!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into Tohru's room. I looked around and got my camera. I put it in my pocket. I opened the window and climbed out.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he climbed after me.

"I want to see how it goes!" I squealed excitedly. I ran across the roof and went to the window to their room. I put my hair in a bun and hung upside down and started recording. They were talking and were blushing really brightly. Then out of nowhere, they grabbed each others necks and started making out. I was so surprised I almost fell. Kyo grabbed my legs to keep me from falling. I smiled at him in thanks. He just looked away. I continued recording and saw things were getting hot in there. I blushed.

"Hey! You guys just got together! I don't want my sister pregnant yet!" I screamed at them. They looked up in alarm and were shocked to see me hanging there, camera in hand. I winked at them.

"I'll be right there to let you guys out!" I got up and ran back to Tohru's room. I swung inside with Kyo on my heels. I ran to the guest bedroom and opened the door.

"I got it all on camera!" I yelled in triumph. They blushed so much I could swear they were glowing. I giggled at them and laughed even harder when Tohru started chasing me, trying to get the camera. And failing.

Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer- the only thing I own are my Oc's! Nothing else!

Misaki POV

A while after Tohru started chasing me, she got tired and just gave up.

"My love!" I heard someone scream. We looked around and Kagura was there. And image of when I walked in on her and Kyo on the couch flashed through my mind. I looked away. "Hi Tohru! Hi Misaki!" She squealed as she hugged us. I awkwardly hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better!"

"Thanks." I replied giving her a small smile. She just smiled at me then latched herself to Kyo. I looked away as the smiled slipped from my face.

"I have to go do stuff." I said and ran upstairs and into Tohru's room. I got my duffle bag and started putting my stuff in it.

"What are you doing?" Came Tohru's voice from behind me. I looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why are you leaving?" She asked.

"Because, I need to go home." I told her. She looked down.

"Oh." I continued to put my stuff away. When I was done I straightened up and looked at her. "Will you stay one more day with me?" she asked. I hugged her.

"Of course." I smiled at her. I changed into some white skinny jeans, a black blouse, and black knee high combat boots. We went back downstairs and I went straight to the kitchen not wanting to see Kagura all over Kyo.

"Why aren't you in there with the young people?" A voice asked from behind me. I looked around and saw Shigure behind me.

"No reason." I mumbled and hopped up and sat on the counter.

"Are you sure? Because I noticed your face fall when Kagura got here." He said as he tilted my head up and looked me in the eye.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I whispered. His eyes softened.

"It always matters." He told me softly.

"Not with me." I told him with sad eyes.

"Why did you think that?" He asked as he leaned against the counter next to me.

"I never mattered. It's always been someone else. I've never been the one being taken care of, I was was always the one who took care." I said. "Mom and Tohru were always so ditzy, I had to always be the mature one for all of us. When mom died, I took care of Tohru. I got my house around the time when grandpa had to renovate his house. Yuki never saw me because I went to a different school for disciplinary reasons." I explained to him as I saw his confused face. "But, it's always been Tohru for me. She's always been my first priority." I told him. He looked thoughtful.

"You know, Tohru's all grown up. Maybe you shouldn't be so overprotective of her." He told me. I thought about it.

"I don't know how." I whispered.

"Put yourself first and just watch over her." He suggested.

"I'll try." He nodded and ruffled my hair.

"Now, go in there and enjoy the company." I nodded. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for listening to me." I told him and went into the living room. Tohru was sitting on the couch with Kyo and Yuki on either side of her, Kagura was in an armchair. There were no seats left so I just sat in Tohru's lap.

"So Misaki, Tohru tells me you're leaving tomorrow." Kagura said with a weird smile. She seemed almost pleased by the fact that I was leaving. I smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'm going home. But don't worry, I'll make sure to visit my friends often." I put one of my hand on Yuki's cheek and the other on Kyo's. her smile looked forced.

"I'm sure that'll be nice. But remember, they're both taken. Yuki by Tohru, and Kyo by ME." Se put emphasis on 'me'. My smile faltered a little.

"Why Kagura, it would seem as it though you don't want me to visit." I told her in mock surprise. Her eye twitched a bit.

"It's not that, I'm sure you're a very busy person. You shouldn't put time out of your schedule to come visit us." She said through gritted teeth.

"But Kagura, I wouldn't be visiting you. I'd be visiting Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and... Kyo-chan." I said and put my hand on Kyo's head, sliding it down until it was at the base of his neck. I enjoy taunting her.

"Get your hand off him." She growled.

"Fine I'll get my hand off, but not my lips." I leaned down and pecked Kyo's cheek.

"Bitch!" She screamed. She launched herself across the couch and grabbed me by the neck. I completely flew off Tohru and we landed on the floor.

"Stop!" Tohru screamed. Well, Shigure did say I should try to put myself first. We were rolling on the floor going at each other. Eventually, Tohru and Yuki pulled me off of Kagura and she was pulled back by Kyo and Shigure. We were both struggling trying at get back to fighting.

"Your face looks much better like that." She sneered at me. I only had a few small cuts and a busted lip. She had a whole bunch of cut marks and her nose was bleeding, I must of broken it. Basically, her whole face was bleeding.

"I could say the same thing, but it would be a lie since you never look good." I sneered at her.

"Stop!" Tohru screamed at us. We shut up and looked at her. "I think we should all just calm down and talk." She said close to tears. We stopped struggling and nodded. She sighed.

"I'm going home." Kagura said and shrugged off their hands. She walked out the door an slammed it on her way out. They all looked at me. I chuckled awkwardly.

"I should do that more often. It's so fun to taunt her." I said in disgust and looked away.

"Misaki! Why would you do that! Why was it necessary to fight!" Tohru yelled at me. The Sohma boys just stepped back and watched us.

"It wasn't." I whispered. She grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"Why would you taunt Kagura if you knew she would fight back! Why didn't you stay quiet!" I pushed her hands away.

"Sure, go ahead and take her side! If you wanted me to stay quiet, well I'm sorry. That isn't me, that's not the way mom brought me up. She always told me to fight back." I told her. Her eyes seemed to harden.

"Then mom brought you up wrong." She whispered. I felt my eyes widen. It was one thing for everybody to tell me that, it was a completely different thing for my own sister to tell me that. I choked back a sob and ran out of the house. I kept running and went to the only person I could think of. The only person who knows what if feels like to be misunderstood...

Akito.

Kyo POV

We all saw Misaki run out of the house. We looked back at Tohru and saw her lightly shake her head. Her eyes looked confused, then they filled with tears. She collapsed on the floor in tears. The rat ran forward and tried to comfort her.

"I made her run away!" Tohru cried. He patted her back. "Now she's gone to who knows where again!"

"Again?" Shigure asked. She nodded.

"Remember how she said I yelled at her right after mom died?" We nodded. "She ran out of the hospital and we didn't see her until a few weeks later. We have no idea where she went." Tohru sobbed. Oh no, we have to find Misaki.

Misaki POV

I managed to sneak into the estate and into Akito's room. He was surprised at first, but that surprise quickly turned into worry. We were sitting on his bed right now. He sat me down on his lap and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Shh, Misaki. why don't you tell me what happened?" He said wiping my tears away. I told him everything that happened from the moment Kagura walked through the door. We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Misaki, you could stay here tonight. If you want?" He told me.

"Would you really let me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course." I took off my combat boots and crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep. Boy, Hatori is in for a surprise tomorrow.

Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer-the only thing I own are my oc's! You should know this by now!

Hatori POV

Yesterday night, I got a very worried call from Shigure saying Misaki ran away. He only said there was a big fight and she ran away. I hope they find her. I walked into Akito's bedroom to see how he slept.

"Good morning Akito." I said as I walked in. He poked his head out from out of under his sheets.

"Hatori." He acknowledged. I took a step forward only to stop. Did Akito look bigger than usual? Something stirred from under the sheets and a brunette head peeked out from under the covers. She slowly sat up and yawned. I think I just found Misaki.

Misaki POV

"Good morning Akito." Said a voice.

"Hatori." Said the rich voice of Akito. I started to stir awake. I lifted my head from the sheets and saw Hatori. He looked really surprised. He was pale and his eyes were bugging out.

"Hello Hatori." I said. I got up and stretched a bit before yawning. "Can I use your bathroom to bathe?" I asked Akito. He nodded.

"Of course. Make yourself at home." He said sweetly to me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. For everything." I said smiling at him.

"No need to thank me." He said smiling. I nodded and went into his bathroom. I turned on the hot water and had a hot bath.

Akito POV

Hatori was still standing there looking shocked.

"What?" I hissed at him. He snapped back to reality.

"What is Misaki doing here? She ran away you know?" He told me.

"Yes, I'm well aware of everything. Who do you think is the one who comforted her throughout the night?" I told him smirking. His eyes widened even more.

"I have to check up on you." He said and led me out to the room where people see me.

"Wait." I said. I peeked my head out and grabbed the first maid I saw. I pulled her in and she looked scared. "Miss Misaki is in the bath. Take her clothes and get her clean ones. If she asks for anything, you better get it." I growled at her. She nodded and ran off. I turned to Hatori. "Now we can start." He nodded and began my usual morning check up.

Hatori POV

When I was done with Akito's check up, I went outside and got my phone. Shigure and everyone should know where Misaki is and come get her right away.

Misaki POV

When I got out of the bath, I saw my clothes were missing. I looked at the sink and saw where my clothes used to be was a black short yukata. I put it on and it went above my knees. I looked in the mirror. It was long sleeved and the sleeves were big that when I put my arms out, they almost touched my torso. It was black with red outlining and red sakura blossoms imprinted on it. I put on the black undergarments and tied on the red obi that made a bow at the back. I dried and brushed my hair. When I walked out, I saw Akito was no longer in the bedroom. I walked into the room where he saw people and saw him practically laying on the window. I walked in.

"Hello my dear." He said smiling as he looked at me. He walked forward and took my hands in his. He brought me into the room.

"What the hell!" Someone yelled. I looked around in shock and saw they were all sitting there. It was Tohru with Yuki and Kyo on either side of her and Shigure was behind them. They were all sitting with their legs tucked under them. I looked at Tohru and a memory of her yelling at me flashed through my mind.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Akito asked me as he sat down on the couch in front of them and pulled me onto his lap.

"Yes, thank you." I whispered.

"Misaki! What the hell are you doing with a creep like him!" Kyo yelled. I looked at him and what Kagura said echoed in my mind. 'But remember, they're both taken. Yuki by Tohru, and Kyo by ME.' I looked away.

"Why would you care? Shouldn't you be comforting Kagura?" I asked him. He looked shocked.

"Misaki. Come home." Tohru begged me. I stared at her.

"I don't think you would want me with you. After all, my mother raised me wrong, you wouldn't want me to rub off on you." I told her quietly. "Besides, I was going to go home anyway." I said looking away. Akito pushed my head gently so that it was on his shoulder.

"I think you should all go." He said coldly.

"Like hell we're leaving without her!" Kyo yelled. He ran forward and grabbed my arm. He pulled me off of Akito and put my face close to his as he backed up.

"Misaki, what are you doing? Come home with us." He begged me. I looked down and bit my lip.

"You would be better off without me. You're all Tohru's family, not mine." I said quietly. He looked shocked. Akito grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to his chest, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Leave before I do something!" He hissed. They all got up and left, but not before Tohru gave me a pained look. I looked up at Akito once they left.

"I really should go home." I said quietly. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Come back anytime you want. You'll always be welcome." He whispered against the skin of my neck. I nodded and he placed a kiss right where my vein is. I shivered a bit and went to the bedroom where new clothes appeared. They were in a bag and surprisingly my size. I put on the black flared mini skirt and red tank top. I put on the scrappy sandals and walked out the room with the yukata neatly folded.

"Akito, where should I leave this?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Keep it, it goes with you." He said smiling softly. I nodded and put it in the bag.

"Thanks for everything." I whispered as I closed the door. I walked out of the estate and toward the Sohma boys' house. I snuck in through Tohru's window. Luckily she wasn't there at the moment. I grabbed my duffle bag that had all my things and was about to climb back out the window when a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I turned around and saw Kyo standing there. The door was closed behind him.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing'? I'm grabbing my stuff and going home." I said. He walked to me.

"Why did you spend the night with Akito?" he asked.

"He was the first person I thought of." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"What about the Yankee or the chick with the brainwaves?"

"They're more Tohru's friends than mine, they'd tell her right away." He looked at me.

"Why don't you stay with us?" He asked me quietly.

"You guys are Tohru's family, not mine. I'm not gonna take anymore people away from her." I told him just as quietly. We were silent for a minute. "How's Kagura doing." I asked out of nowhere. He looked shocked.

"I haven't seen her since last night." He said. I felt a deep satisfaction.

"Don't you think you should be comforting her or something?" I said looking down.

"No, why would I do that?" He asked like he had something sour in his mouth.

"Cuz she's your girlfriend." I told him.

"The I only reason she says she's my girlfriend is because when we were little she told me to get with her but I said no and she almost killed me. I'd rather stay alive." He said bitterly. Looked up surprised.

"You don't love her?" I asked him dreading the answer.

"No! Of course not!" I felt happiness swell in me. I smiled a little. I looked out the window.

"I should go." I said quietly. He looked so sad. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my bag and ran at him. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I closed my eyes as I kissed him. He seemed surprised and didn't even respond and I pulled away after a few seconds. I opened my eyes and saw his face was a deep scarlet. There was a puff of orange smoke and he turned into a cat. I heard people running up the stairs.

"Bye Kyo." I said and jumped out the window with my stuff. I ran to my house and when I got there, I couldn't believe it.

Kyo POV

She... just kissed me. Everyone was running up the stairs.

"Kyo? What happened and why are you in my room?" Tohru asked. She looked at the floor and noticed something was missing. "Where're Misaki's things?" She asked. I was still in shock and didn't answer. "She was here, wasn't she?" I nodded. "Where did she go!?" She yelled at me.

"She said she's going home." I said softly. Se ran out and I transformed back. I dressed dazed and Yuki and Shigure just stared at me. Yuki went after Tohru and Shigure stared at me.

"What's up? You look like you just ate catnip." I glared at him and he ran out giggling. I couldn't help but think back to Misaki. 'I should have kissed her back.' Is the only thought that ran through my mind. I shook my head and ran after everyone else.

"Where're you guys going?" I asked them.

"We're going to go catch up with Misaki." Tohru said as she tied on her shoes and opened the door. I slipped on some sandals and ran after them. When we got to Misaki's house, I felt my eye widen. We saw Misaki standing on front of her house, which was on fire. Misaki started running to her house and Tohru ran after her.

"Misaki don't! You'll get hurt!" Tohru screamed at her as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"No! It's all gone!" Misaki screamed. It all fell and burned to the ground. Misaki stopped struggling and leaned against Tohru. "It's all gone." She whispered.

"It's okay." Tohru said hugging her. Misaki broke out of her hold and ran away. We stared after her. Tohru started to run after her. The rat caught her wrist and pull her back.

"Let her go, for now. She's been through a lot. Besides, she'll probably just ran back with Akito." She thought about it, then just nodded.

"Lets go home." Shigure said and we followed him.

Misaki POV

I ran away. I couldn't bare to see all the sympathy in Tohru's eyes. 'I hope Akito wasn't joking when he said I was always welcome.' I thought as I ran with my duffle bag that contained a few changes of clothes, my photo album, and the yukata Akito gave me. The only things I have left.

Please review and tell me what you though of the chapter! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I'm not saying it again. You ALREADY know I own nothing.

Misaki POV

I was running to Akito's estate. I climbed the wall and ran to where Akito stayed. I jumped through his window and I saw him sitting on a couch. He got up startled and ran to me. He caught me as I collapsed in tears in his arms.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I grabbed my stuff, then I went home. But my house was on fire! It's all gone! It all burned down!" I said hysterically. He hugged me to his chest and patted my hair as I sobbed into his chest. He put my stuff down and carried me to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap. He continued to whisper sweet nothings to me as I let it all out. When I finished, I reduced to sniffling and the occasional hiccup.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a worried look on his face. I nodded a bit.

"I'll be fine." He kissed my forehead.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He asked. I couldn't go back to living with grandpa, and I certainly couldn't go live with Tohru. I shook my head. "Why don't you stay with me?" I felt my eyes widen.

"I couldn't impose on you like that." I said shaking my head. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. He looked deep into my eyes.

"It would be an honor if you stayed here." He said softly.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said smiling. He kissed my cheek and took my hand. "Come on, lets get you situated. Do you want to stay in my room?" He asked as he led me into his bedroom. Now that I really looked at it, it was huge. It had a ginormous bed, a big wardrobe, a big walk in closet, and a huge plasma flat screen.

"If you want to. I'm the one staying here so it's up to you." I told him quietly. He smiled.

"Then you'll stay with me." I nodded.

"Okay."

"Would you like to use the Sohma's spa?" He asked me, smiling.

"You have a spa?" He nodded, amused. "Okay." I smiled at him. He called one of the older maids. She was an elderly woman.

"Shima-san, please take Misaki to the spa and help her with anything she needs." Akito told the elderly woman. She nodded bowing.

"Yes, Akito-sama." She led me out to into the hallway and we began to walk. She led me to a door. I opened it and it led outside. There was smooth stone tiles and they led to a big pool full with steaming water. There was even a small waterfall in the middle and hot water ran down it too.

"You can take of your clothes and get right in." Shima told me. "There are towels over there along with the bath soaps." She said nodding to a rack and shelf. There was another shelf that she put some clothes on.

"Thank you, Shima-san." I said bowing. She nodded.

"Just call if you need anything." She told me with a small smile. I nodded and she left.

I grabbed a towel and started undressing. I was butt naked so I wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed a small yellow bucket and put vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, a rag, and some strawberry scented body wash in it. I walked to the edge of the pool and dipped a toe in. It was so warm. I slowly sank my body in. I sighed as the warm water relaxed me. I grabbed the shampoo and stood up. I filled the little bucket with water and rinsed my hair when I finished scrubbing it. I then used the conditioner. When I was done, I grabbed the rag and body wash. I scrubbed every inch of skin I could reach. I rinsed off and got back in to soak. I stood under the waterfall and hummed softly. I looked around to make sure nobody was around, and there was a lot of steam so I should be okay. I walked to the edge where I put the soaps. I took off the towel and sat under the waterfall. I sighed. This is so relaxing. I stood up and enjoyed the waterfall. I have no idea how long I stood there enjoying the waterfall. The steam was string to thin a bit. Suddenly the door burst open and I turned around in shock. Akito was standing there. I stared at him wide eyed and he stared at me shocked.

"Um, sorry." He said blushing. I quickly raised my arms and covered my breasts.

"It's okay. We're you going to bathe?" I asked him, much more calm than I should be. He nodded. I dipped myself low enough so that the only thing he would see is my head. I reached the edge and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out. "Well, since I'm here, how about I help you scrub your back?" I asked him. He looked surprised, but agreed.

I looked away as he took off his clothes and when he said I could turn around my heart stuttered. All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. His legs and his whole torso were exposed for me to see. He went into the water and put his little bucket on the side. I went in with him and sat a bit away from him. After a bit, he got out and I got out with him. When he reached for the shampoo, I grabbed it first. I put some in my hand then started scrubbing it gently into his scalp. He sighed and I blushed a little. When he was done I washed water over his head as he closed his eyes. I then grabbed the rag and put the body wash on it. I scrubbed his back gently but thoroughly. When I finished scrubbing his back, I walked around him and started on his chest. I blushed but did it silently. When I was done, I handed him the rag so he could wash his... area. I went back in the water to soak as he finished up. When he was done, he sat down next to me.

"Misaki, can I ask you a question?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Um, sure."

"You aren't afraid of me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"No."

"Why?"

"When Tohru told me about you, I thought, and still do, that you're just misunderstood." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled a bit and leaned forward. He kissed my lips and leaned back. I stared at him. I leaned forward and grabbed the back of his neck. I placed my lips tentatively on his. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He moved and molded his lips against mine and I followed his lead. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Akito, I heard you were-" we quickly turned around and saw Hatori standing there looking shocked. _Oh well, there goes my moment._

"Yes, Hatori?" Akito asked sounding irritated. I looked at Hatori with big eyes, praying in my head that he won't tell Shigure.

"I heard you were in the spa. I came to see if you needed any assistance." He said in a monotone voice.

"I had all the assistance I needed." He said kissing my neck. Hatori nodded and left. I sighed looking down.

"What is it?" Akito asked as he raised my chin. I shook my head smiling faintly at him.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. You want to get out already?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Sure." We both got up. Just as I was standing up, my towel slipped off. Akito had a close up view of my... goodies. I blushed and reached down to grab my towel but ended up slipping in my haste. I fell on top of Akito. What more could go wrong? Akito's towel also fell. So I was laying on top of him in the warm water, while we were both naked. I could feel something poking my thigh. I gulped and sat up slowly. I grabbed my towel and shielded myself from his view. I handed him his and we both covered ourselves up. We stood up and went to the shelves that had our clothes. We turned away from each other as we dressed. I put on the black with blue lace panties and underwear. Next I looked at the kimono. It was short, had black and had blue outlining, and blue flowers sewn on. I slipped it on and tied the blue obi that went into a bow at the back. I brushed and towel dried my hair. When I turned around, I saw Akito had a black robe that went to the floor, it was outlined with red. He took my hand and held it above my head as he turned me in a circle.

"My, don't you look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I said smiling. We walked back to his room in comfortable silence. Hatori was nowhere to be seen.

Kyo POV

We all went home and were wondering how Misaki was doing. It's been hours and we haven't heard a single thing from her. My mind was still in shock from that kiss she gave me. We were all sitting in the living room. None of us saying a word. That is until Hatori burst into the room.

"Shigure! I need to speak with you urgently!" We all looked up in alarm. Shigure stood up.

"Okay." They went upstairs into his study. After a second of hesitation, we all ran after them. We pressed our ears against the door and listened.

"So Hari', what brings you here so urgently?"

"I need to tell you something about Misaki."

"What is it?"

"You all need to convince her to leave the main house as soon as possible!"

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

"The opposite, what didn't happen to her." We all froze. Did Akito do something to her?

"What happened? Did Akito do something to her?"

"I'm not sure. I had heard that Akito was at the spa, so I went to see if he needed assistance. And you'll never believe what I saw." What? What! What did you see!?

"What did you see?"

"Akito and Misaki were in the bath together, kissing." My hands turned into clawed fists.

"What!"

"Yes. I think it best if Misaki doesn't get anymore attached to Akito. You know as well as I do how he is. Who knows what'll happen. You need to convince her to leave the main house."

"We'll try. But after the fight that happened, I don't think she'll be too eager to see us."

"You have to try!"

"Alright, I promise we will."

"Good." You could hear someone standing up and walking to the door. We ran into Tohru's room since it was closest and waited until Hatori left. Shigure went into the room.

"I'm sure you all heard?" We nodded. "You heard Hatori, we need to save our little flower. Besides Tohru." He added.

"If she still even is a flower." I muttered. Knowing Akito, they probably did WAY more.

"I'm sure Misaki still is. Virtue is a very important thing to her." Tohru assured us. I just looked away. Akito better not do anything to her.

Misaki POV

When we went into Akito's room, we had dinner taken to us. We ate and talked about random things. When it was time for bed, we laid down on his huge bed.

"Goodnight, Akito." I said yawning.

"Goodnight, my thorned rose." He pulled me to his chest from behind so he was spooning me. I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

I hope you guys enjoyed that! There is still a lot of drama to come! I chose Akito's nickname for Misaki to be "thorned rose" because she's beautiful like a rose, but she's not delicate (that's where the thorns come in). Remember to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Tohru POV

I have to convince Misaki to leave the main house, for her own good. I hope nothing bad happens to her. I woke up earlier than everybody else and got ready as quietly as I could. I dressed in a skirt with a long sleeved shirt and some long socks. I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could and prayed that I didn't trip. I walked to the door and put on my shoes. I opened and closed the door and stepped out. I starts walking briskly to the Sohma's estate. I snuck inside, even if it's not a very nice thing to do. But I need to save Misaki! I walked to Akito's room and knocked.

"Enter." Came his cold voice. I walked in and immediately kneeled down bowing. "My my, isn't this a surprise. Tohru Honda, what brings you here?" He asked as he walked forward. I could feel myself start to tremble.

"I want... I want you to let me take my sister home." I rushed out. He stood shocked.

"You want... what!?" I could tell he's angry.

"I want to take my sister home with me!" I said fast. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I cried out as he pulled my roots.

"Never! She's going to stay here with me!" He roared.

"Akito! Stop!" I looked without turning my head and saw Misaki standing there. She was wearing a black and blue yukata.

Misaki POV

I started to stir. It was pretty early. I felt the sheets and couldn't feel Akito. I opened an eye and sat up yawning and stretching. I heard a cry that sounded very familiar. I scrambled to my feet and flew to the door.

"Never! She's going to stay here with me!" Akito roared. I stood there in shock. He had Tohru by the roots of her hair and you can tell she's in pain.

"Akito! Stop!" I yelled at him. He stared at me. I ran forward and tried to get him off of her. He eventually let her go and she fell to the floor. "Akito! What the hell!?" I yelled at him. He stayed quiet and just stared at me. I helped Tohru up and took her face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Come on, I'm taking you home. I said holding her hand. I turned to look at Akito. "I'll see you later." I told him quietly. I turned around and led Tohru outside. I didn't care that I was in a yukata and barefoot and that people were giving me looks. I led her to Shigure's house. As we aproached it, Tohru walked faster so that we were walking together. I opened the door and casually walked in. The boys were sitting in the living room.

"Hey." I said casually as I sat down on a couch across from them and sat Tohru on my lap.

"M-Misaki?" Shigure said shakily.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I brought Tohru home." I said stating the obvious.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Akito got violent, so I made him let Tohru go, and now we're here." I said it like I was discussing the weather. They stood up alarmed.

"What!?" They shouted. I covered my ears and Tohru did too.

"There's no need to yell, we're right here." We muttered in unison. I looked at Tohru.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worried. She nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Misaki, what's with the yukatas? How come you started wearing them?" Shigure asked. I shrugged.

"Akito gives them to me. He says I look good in them." I said. Kyo clenched his fists.

"So, you're with him!" He yelled at me. I tilted my head to the side in a very Tohru-ish way.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You guys are in a relationship." He said angry.

"Depends on what kind of relationship." I said as I sat Tohru next to me and I crossed my legs and arms.

"What Kyo means to ask, is if you're being intimate with Akito." Shigure said bluntly. I turned a bright scarlet.

"Why would you think that!?" I yelled at him.

"Don't try to act innocent! Hatori told us!" He yelled at me. My face was such a dark red, it was turning maroon.

"It was a 'in the heat of the moment thing'!" I yelled as I stood up and glared at him. He grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. He took me into his room and slammed the door behind us. He let me go and looked away.

"That kiss you gave me," he said, finally talking. "Was it a 'in the heat of the moment thing' too?" He asked quietly. My eyes widened.

"What? No, of course not." I said shaking my head and looking at the floor. He looked at me seriously.

"Do you like Akito?" The way he asked, I couldn't NOT answer.

"I don't know." I said like a five year old as I looked at my feet.

"Why don't you come live with us?" He asked more softly. I shook my head.

"I only cause problems. I don't want to have another fight like the last one." I told him as I stared into his eyes.

"You wouldn't be causing problems. It's no trouble at all." He whispered as he stepped closer to me.

"I don't belong here. You guys are Tohru's family. Not mine." I said as I also stepped closer. We were as close as we could get without our chests touching. He looked down into my eyes and I looked up at him. He cradled my face in his hands.

"You don't belong there either." He whispered as he touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and grabbed the back of his neck. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a bit so he could slip his tongue in. We battled for dominance and he won. He explored every corner of my mouth. I pulled away gasping for air but his lips never left my skin. He kissed his way down my neck and he bit me without warning. I hissed with pleasure as he began to suck where he bit, leaving me a purple hickey. I looked into his eyes and brought his lips back to mine. This time, I'm the one who kissed down his neck. When I reached his collar bone, I kissed it right before I bit it. If he was going to leave me a mark, I would leave him one too. I bit into his skin then sucked on it. Leaving a purplish red bruise. He hissed as cold air hit where his mark is. He brought my lips back to his and started leading us to his bed. He sat down and I straddled his lap. I could feel something hard start to poke the inside of my thigh, VERY close to a certain area. I grinded a bit to get some form of friction, and Kyo moaned into my mouth as he was now rock solid.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Shigure as he opened the door and they walked in. We stopped and looked at them. They stared at us, shocked. "I guess everything's fine. Lets go." He said giggling and pushed a gapping Yuki and Tohru out the door. I sighed and just sat on his lap, still straddling him, and put my head on his shoulder. He put his hands on my waist.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I have to go back, but I REALLY don't want to right at this moment." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"You're still gonna go back?" He asked, eyes wide. I shrugged.

"At this point, I'm debating wether I should even go back or not." I told him sheepishly. He gave me a look. I sighed. "How about this. I go back-no! Hear me out!" I said as he started to look angry. "I go back, BUT I promise I'll consider coming to live here. Deal?" He thought it over.

"Fine. But you have to come here regularly." He said sternly.

"Fine." I giggled. "But give me a reason to." I said softly looking into his eyes.

"What kind of a reason?" He said blushing. I grinded a bit more on his erection.

"Oh, I don't know. You tell me." I said seductively.

"Um, you should come more often... so we can, uh... have more fun like this?" He said stuttering.

"Mhm. Go on." I said against his lips.

"Um, be my girlfriend, so we can do this more often." He seriously as he looked me in the eye. I smiled.

"That's more like it." I said as I kissed him again. I stood up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he grabbed my hips, pulling me back slightly.

"Downstairs. Where the other people are." I told him smiling. He locked his door.

"Oh, no. If you're gonna be here for just a while, I'm going to make the most of it." He said smirking. I giggled and he laid me down on his bed and kissed me. We spent the day on his bed, just kissing and enjoying each other's company.

Akito POV

She left. She left with her sister, saying she'd be back later. I grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall in my anger. Why is she defending her sister when she's here because of her!? I groaned in frustration and sat down near my window. I let my little parakeet fly onto my finger.

"Is seems our thorned rose is gone for the day. But do not worry, she'll be mine. And I have no intention of sharing." I said to my parakeet.

Oh my god! What is Akito planning!? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except the people you don't recognize!

Misaki POV

It was about eight at night when I started walking back to the estate. I borrowed some concealer Shigure had (who knows why) and covered my hickey. I was still barefoot and in my Yukata, but I didn't care. I wasn't mad at Akito anymore, just wondering why he did that. I walked into the estate calmly and into Akito's room. There didn't seem to be anyone around. As I walked through the door, I moved my head to the side to avoid getting hit by a vase.

"What do you want!?" Akito hissed as he looked at the door. When he saw it was me, he pulled me in and closed the door behind him. He had a firm grip on my forearm. "Where were you?" He asked me, not meeting my gaze.

"With Tohru." I said simply. He abruptly brought lashed his hand out and slapped me. I fell to the floor with my eyes wide and unblinking. Did he really just slap me. He pulled me up by my arm again.

"Don't lie! I can smell that monster on you!" He hissed at me. He practically dragged me to his bedroom and threw me onto the bed we sleep together in. I turned around and saw him climb onto the bed. I scurried back and my back his the headrest but he still came after me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, my thorned rose, you'll enjoy it. I can assure you." He said smirking. My eyes went wide. He reached me and I tried to push him off. He was stronger than I thought. He managed to pin me down and still have his hands free. He opened my yukata and stared at my half naked body. The only thing covering me was the black and blue lace underwear. He leaned his head down and buried himself in my boobs. He growled.

"I can smell him on you." He said angrily. He ripped off my bra and put his face in my breasts again, he took one in his mouth and the other in his hand.

"Ah." I moaned as I pushed myself up on instinct. I hate the way he made me feel. He switched boobs and gave my other one the same treatment. I could feel a warm wetness pool between my legs. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at me. He reached down for my panties and I began to panic again. I began to squirm under him.

"Akito." I said trying to get his attention. He ignored me and grabbed the hem of my underwear. Suddenly, he pulled them off roughly and they completely ripped off. "Akito!" I exclaimed. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and started undoing his robe with the other. My eyes widened further as he took his penis out of his boxers. He was already erect. He opened my legs and placed himself between my thighs.

"Akito, stop!" I told him as he was at my entrance. One thrust, and I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. I felt my eye well up with tears as something mom said echoed through my mind. "Remember girls, virginity is something every important. Your fist should always be a man you're deeply in love with." She told us with that with her usual grin. Tohru blushed bright crimson, but I looked at her with wide eyes as she had my undivided attention. I felt my tears slide down my face as his tip endeared me. A sob ripped itself out of my throat and Akito looked up at me.

"Please don't do this." I whispered to him. More tears fell out of my eyes as I stared at him. His eyes seemed to unglazed as he stared at me. Suddenly, he pulled away. He fixed himself up and then grabbed my yukata, closing it and shielding my body from view. "Akito?" He sat at the edge of his bed. "Are you alright?" I asked him. I walked to where he was and sat next to him. He put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He croaked out.

"Why?" Is the simple question I asked him.

"I don't want you taken away from me. You're the only person ever to treat me like I was anyone else. With out fear. Without hatred. You saw me as a normal person and gave me a chance. She was taking you away." He mumbled. I was surprised as I saw a tear fall down his cheek. I grabbed his shoulders and hugged him to me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told him. He grasped the back of my yukata. I was reminded of a scared child.

"Do you promise?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him as I kissed the top of his head. He hugged me tighter and I sighed. How was I gonna explain this to Kyo?

"I'm going to go bathe." I said as I untangled myself from his arms. He nodded. I walked to the spa and Shima said she would bring me new clothes. I grabbed a bucket and put apple scented shampoo/conditioner and orange scented body wash. I slipped into the warm water and started bathing. When I was done, I saw my clothes. They were white panties and bra. The yukata was a dark green with light green outlining and light green swirl designs, the obi was also light green. I brushed my hair and left to go eat dinner. I walked into the dining room and saw Akito had just walked in. The maids looked scared. I guess Akito had a tantrum while I was away. We sat down and the maids brought us soup.

"Thank you." I told them smiling. Akito grunted and they walked away we ate in comfortable silence.

"Misaki, what's that?" Akito asked pointing to my neck.

"Hmm?" I touched my neck and almost spit out my soup. That's where Kyo gave me a hickey! The concealer must've washed off!

"Um, I hit my neck on something when I was with Tohru." I told him calmly. He looked suspicious. But let it go. I kept eating and thanked god (God, not Akito) that he let it go. We finished eating Dan went to our bedroom. We laid down with me in front of him and him spooning me.

"Akito?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind it very much if I visited my sister often?" I asked. He tensed up.

"Do you promise you'll come back?" I nodded. He sighed. "Fine. But you better come back." He smelled my hair and let out a breath. "Ah. I like it when you don't smell like monster." He said. I snuggled deeper into the warmth.

"Goodnight Akito." I said.

"Goodnight, my thorned rose." He sighed as he tightened his grip on me.

Kyo POV (after Misaki left)

Misaki just left and I walked into the living room. They all turned their attention to me.

"What?" I asked them.

"So Kyo, is Misaki still a virgin?" Shinier asked. My face turned dark red.

"Of course she is! Why would you even ask!?" I yelled at him as cat ears visibly appeared on my head. He snickered.

"Well, we all walked in on you guys and I doubt you stopped since your door was locked the whole time." He said giggling in that perverted way of his.

"We didn't do anything like that. So there." I said walking upstairs. I laid down on my bed and buried my face in the sheets and pillows. They smelled like her. I went to sleep dreaming about Misaki.

Akito finally showed how evil he can be! Please review and tell me what you thought. Did I take Akito's rage too far? Or was it enough?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I own nothing except my own Oc's!

Misaki POV

It's been a few days since I last visited Tohru, maybe I should go today. I took a quick shower and changed into some clothes. I had kindly asked the maids if they could please get me some clothes to go out. They nodded and agreed happily. They were very friendly toward me and were always hanging on my every word. I asked Shima why.

"It's because you keep Akito-sama happy. When he is happy, we're all happy." She told me simply. I nodded. I dressed in some black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and some knee high combat boots. I walked out and saw Akito.

"Were are you going?" He asked curiously as he saw me in something other than a yukata.

"I'm going to go see Tohru. I'll be back in a few hours." I told him. He nodded. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck, right where my vein is.

"Be careful and have a good time." He breathed against my skin. I nodded.

"Bye." I said as I untangled myself from his grasp and walked out the door. I went outside and started walking toward Tohru's house. I walked in.

"Hello everybody!" I said cheerfully only to immediately stop. Kagura was here. And looks like she's all healed up. I ignored her.

"Hello Tohru." I told her smiling.

"Hi Misaki." She said with caution in her voice. I smiled pleasantly.

"Hello Yuki. Have you been treating my sister well?" I asked him. He nodded smiling as he held her hand for emphasis. I turned to Shigure.

"And how have you been, Shigure?" I asked him pleasantly.

"Just fine." I nodded smiling.

"And how have you been, Kyo-chan?" I asked smiling.

"I've been okay."

"That is SO good to hear." I said smiling brightly at him. I turned to Kagura and glared at her. "Kagura." I acknowledged venomously.

"Misaki." She returned in the same tone. Suddenly, she smirked. "So, I heard you were staying in the main house." I nodded.

"I am." I answered.

"With Akito."

"Yup."

"In the same bed." She said smirking. My eyes widened and I blushed. She stood up. "Well, I'll take that as a yes. Bye everyone." She kissed Kyo's cheek and left. The door shut behind her.

"Ugh! I hate that skank!" I growled out. Kyo took my hand. He led me upstairs and into his room. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

"So, you've been sleeping with Akito." He said not looking at me.

"Don't overreact. We haven't done anything. We haven't even kissed." I told him soothingly. He wouldn't say anything to me. I walked to him and turned him around. I knotted my fingers in his hair and brought my face close to his so that our lips were brushing. "You know I love you. So stop making such a big deal out of this." I mumbled into his lips. He put his hands on my hips.

"How can I not? What if he tries something when you're asleep and then you guys..." I smacked his forehead.

"Stop exaggerating." I mumbled. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I tugged on his hair and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I could feel his erection so I rubbed my leg on it a bit. He got a little too excited and wrapped his arms around my waist and made my body press against his. There was a puff of orange smoke and I was holding an orange cat in my arms. I laughed at him as I sat down on his bed. "Excited much?" I teased him laughing.

"Shut up." He muttered as he jumped out of my hands.

"I'm sorry for laughing." I told him as I wiped away a tear. "Just remember to not let our chests touch." I said. He sighed but nodded.

"I'm a little jealous." He said.

"Of what?"

"Akito can wrap his arms around you." He said looking away. I smiled at his cat form. I sat cross legged in front of him. I stroked his fur and heard him give a small purr.

"It's not your fault." I told him softly.

"I just wish I could too with out turning into this." He said motioning toward his cat body. I smiled.

"Well, I think you make a very cute kitty." I would him smiling. He blushed a bit. There was another puff of orange smoke and he was sitting naked and cross legged in front of me. He shot up and pulled his boxers on. I smiled at him.

"So, have you thought about moving in with us?" He asked as he sat down in front of me with just his pants so I could see his chest. I fidgeted nervously and looked down at my lap. He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. He kissed me softly.

"Tell me." He said. I sighed. I stood up and turned away from him.

"I promised Akito... that I would stay with him." I whispered the last part.

"What!" He stood up and turned me around. I couldn't look at him so I focused my attention on my shoes. He pulled my chin up so I would look at him. "Why!" He yelled. I pulled away from him.

"You should have seen him! He made me promise I would stay with him! I couldn't not promise him!" I yelled back.

"I can't believe you would want to live with a creep like him!" He yelled.

"He's not a creep! He's changing! From what the maids have told me, he's not as angry anymore! He's not as violent either!" I yelled back.

"So! That just means it's building up and he's eventually going to take it out on you!" He yelled as he threw his hands up.

"He won't." I whispered. I pushed past him and stormed out of the room. I saw everyone downstairs and they all looked worried.

"Misaki are you okay?" Tohru asked me. I kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, Ruru, but I'm going home." I told her with a small smile. I heard Kyo running after me so I ran out the back door. I remember I left my motorcycle around here somewhere. I hopped on and rode it home. I passed by Kyo.

"Misaki!" He yelled after me, but I ignored him. I sped home and didn't look back.

Kyo POV

"He won't." She whispered. She pushed past me and stormed downstairs. Was Akito really changing? No, a fucked up creep like him can't change. I ran downstairs after Misaki and outside. There was no sign of her. Suddenly, a motorcycle rushed past me and Misaki was riding it.

"Misaki!" I yelled after her, but she kept going. She didn't even look back. I walked back inside.

"What happened?" Shigure asked me. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"We got into a fight because she had promised Akito that she would stay with him." He gasped.

"She promised?" I nodded. He sighed. "Then I guess there's nothing we can do. Do you think she'll go to school?" Come to think of it, summer is almost over.

"I guess. She's the same age as Tohru so she'll have to finish school." Yuki said. We nodded.

Misaki POV

I went into the estate and walked back to Akito's room. I sighed as I sat next to him. He was sitting at his window with that white bird on his finger.

"How did it go?" He asked as he looked at me. I held my hand out and the little bird flew into it. It gently pecked at my hand.

"Fine." I mumbled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"I expected you back later."

"I know. I just had a little argument so I came back." I told him as I leaned my head onto his.

"Hmm." He hummed into my collar bone. "What was the argument about?"

"Kyo was upset. They all want me to live with them. When I told him I promised I would stay with you, he got upset." I told him. As I turned my face into his dark silky hair. The little bird flew away.

"Did he do anything?" Akito growled.

"No." I mumbled into his hair. "He just yelled a bit, but that's all." I assured him. He looked up at me.

"Good." He said. I smiled slightly at him.

"You know, the summer's almost over." I told him.

"Yes, I know."

"School will be starting again soon. I was wondering if I could go to school here. Since its closer." I told him. He nodded.

"Of course. But Yuki and the monster also go to school here along with your sister."

"I know." I nodded. He sighed and put his head back into my neck.

"Be carful around them. I don't want you taken away from me." He breathed into my neck. I shivered.

"Okay." I mumbled. He kissed my vein.

"Thank you, my thorned rose." He whispered.

What did you guys think?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I don't own a thing. But I do own a tablet to write this story on... that's something I guess.

Misaki POV

It's been a few weeks and school started tomorrow. I had already gone to the highschool and signed up. I got my uniforms which consisted of a mini skirt, long socks, and a uniform shirt with and without sleeves (depending on the season). I paraded around our room in my uniform.

"You look beautiful." Akito said as he took my hands in his and kissed them.

"Thank you." I told him smiling as I walked to the bedroom to change. Today's yukata was a deep blue with forget-me-nots sewn on in the blackest color. It showed off my pale shoulders and long legs as it stopped at mid thigh. I walked back out as I tied the obi and made a bow in the back. Akito looked me up and down.

"Those yukatas really suit you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I said as a light pink tint invaded my cheeks. He kissed my vein.

"Come, lets go walk in the garden." He said leading me outside while holding my hand. I followed him smiling. When Hatori comes to check up on him, he always brings good news. He says that Akito's been getting better lately. That always makes me smile. We sat down on a bench and I crossed my legs.

Akito POV

I watched as she paraded around our room in that school uniform. She left to go change then came back in the yukata I had made especially for her. This girl-no, young woman is very special. She always comes back to me. When I get angered she has a way of claiming me down. She accepts me for who I am, without a trace of fear. She has only cried because of me once, and I'm trying to make up for that. She smiles at me and holds my hand in her smaller warm one. She's talks to me and takes strolls through the gardens with me. She tells me about herself and is always eager to hear about me. She is always smiling a happy smile at me and she snuggles up to me at night. She doesn't shy away when I hug her or kiss her neck. She doesn't seem to mind her pet name. We sat on a bench in the garden and I watched as she crossed her long creamy pale legs. I let my eyes wander her. I have only seen her nude twice. The first time by accident when we fell in the spa. And the second when I almost took advantage of her. But in the end I couldn't go through with it after seeing that look in her eyes. The yukata showed off her shoulders and a bit of her shoulder blades. Her long dark brown hair fluttered slightly in the light breeze and she took a breath of air, her chest moving up with the action. She had a slim but curvaceous figure. Full breasts and a nice backside with a slim waist. My eyes traveled up her neck and to her face. She had fair skin and big beautiful eyes. There was the lightest tint of pink on her cheeks and that smile that is forever on her face.

Yes, this young woman is mine. No one else's. No one will ever take her away from me. And she won't leave, she promised she wouldn't. If any man or woman tried to take her away, I won't hesitate to kill them in an instant. I won't hesitate to kill even her sister. I smirked as I wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. Once our bodies were pressed together, I leaned my head down and pressed a kiss to where her vein is.

"My thorned rose." I breathed onto her skin and felt satisfied at the shiver she gave.

Misaki POV

The next morning I woke up early and took a nice hot bath. I brushed my hair and my teeth then dressed in my new uniform. The short sleeved shirt and mini skirt, then the long socks and shoes. I put my books and everything I would need in a messenger bag. I walked out and to the dining room. I saw Akito there.

"You're up early." I commented as I sat down next to him and a maid brought me a plate of waffles. I thanked her and she nodded smiling. The maids are all very nice to me because I keep Akito happy, and if he's happy he's not mad, and if he's not mad he's not violent.

"I wanted to see you off today." He said in his rich deep voice. I smiled.

"You didn't have to." I pointed out as I began to eat.

"No I didn't, but I wanted to." He said with a small smile. I smiled at him. When I was finished eating, I drank a glass of milk and got up. "I arranged for Kureno to take you to and from school."

"You didn't have to do that." I said as we walked out and I saw Kureno waiting by a black car. He wrapped me in his arms.

"Have a good day." He breathed onto my neck. I shivered but nodded. I hopped into the backseat and Kureno started driving. We got to school in no time.

"I'll be back to pick you up after school." He said.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled at him. I got out and walked up the steps. I went into the office to get my schedule. The reception lady told me that she was able to put me in all of Tohru's classes. I thanked her and went to find my classes.

"Oi! Honda!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw three girls.

"Yes?" I asked bored.

"Today is finally the day you stop sticking to Prince Yuki!" The one in pigtails said loudly with a finger pointing at me. Oh, she thinks I'm Tohru.

"And if I don't?" I challenged as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then we'll have to teach you a lesson!" They all yelled. I glared at them the way I saw Akito glare once. They stopped and paled.

"Touch me and see what I do to you." I threatened. The were still for five seconds before running away so fast that there was a trail of dust behind them. I sighed and continued walking to my class. The bell rang. I opened the door and walked in. Everyone looked at me and their jaws dropped open. I walked to the sensei and talked to her in a hushed voice. I was acutely aware of Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all staring at me. "Miss? I'm the new student, Misaki Honda."

"Ah yes, I heard you would be transferring in. Please stand up front." I did. "Class, we have a new student joining us! This is Misaki Honda." I smiled and bowed.

"Well, as you can see, I'm Tohru's twin sister. Do anything to me and I'll hurt you, do anything to her and I'll kill you. I hope we all get along." I said with a serene smile as I stared at the three girls who yelled at me. They shrunk back in their seats and looked pale.

"Well Miss Honda, how about you sit next to Kyo. Your seat is next to his and behind your sister's." I nodded. I sat down and smiled at Tohru.

"Hey Ruru." I whispered. She smiled back.

"Hi Kiki." I got out a notebook and opened it to the first page. The teacher started talking and I realized I already knew all of this. I sighed and got out a pencil. Instead of taking notes I started doodling. A note landed on my desk a few minutes later.

_'Shouldn't you be taking notes?'_ I looked at Kyo and he was staring straight ahead but his eyes flickered to mine.

_'No.'_ I wrote back and threw it on his desk.

_ 'Well you should.'_

_ 'I already know all of this. So no, I don't.' _

_ 'Oh.'_

_ 'Yeah.'_

_ 'So, you still sleeping with Akito?'_

_ 'I don't see how that's any of your business.'_

_ 'Are you?'_

_ 'Why do you care?' _

_ 'Just answer the question.'_

_ 'What do you think?'_

_ 'I'd like to think you're not, but I'm guessing that's wrong.'_

_ 'You guess correctly.'_ I threw it back at him and could tell our conversation was over. For the rest of the period I sketched the parakeet Akito has sometimes. The bell rang and I got up. Kyo got up at the same time. We stared at each other. I smirked. I walked to Tohru's side.

"Hey Ruru, I have my next class with you."

"Wow! What a coincidence!" She said with sparkling eyes. I smiled.

"Actually, all my classes are with you. I asked that especially."

"Yay!" We held hands and walked to our next class. I walked to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm the new student. My name is Misaki Honda."

"Ah yes. You can go ahead and sit in the back next to Mr. Sohma." I walked and sat down next to Yuki.

"Hey Yuki." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Hello." He replied. The rest of the day before lunch passed by quickly. I had all my classes with Tohru and Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Uo would randomly be in those classes.

"Come on Misaki! We always have lunch together, join us!" Tohru said leading me by the hand.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" I said laughing as she eagerly pulled me outside. Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji were all sitting down in the grass. "Hi everyone!" I said excitedly as I sat down with Tohru."

"Hey there Misaki." Uo said happily as she ruffled my hair.

"Hello Misaki. It is wonderful to see you again." Hana said in her calm, mellow voice. I smiled. We sat down and ate. I could tell Kyo was watching me, but I ignored him. When we finished eating, we walked back inside. The rest of the day passed by just as quick and soon it was time to go home.

"Misaki, are you walking home?" Tohru asked as we walked out the gate. Kureno pulled up in front of me.

"Nope, I have a ride." I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." I got in the car and we drove off. We got to the estate in no time. I thanked Kureno and got out. I walked to Akito and my room. He was sitting on the couch. "I'm back." I said as I plopped down next to him.

"I noticed." He said smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "How was your day?" He breathed against my collar bone. I shivered.

"Pretty good. The classes are fairly easy."

"Hmm, that's good." He hummed against my skin. I leaned against him and closed my eyes deciding I should take a small nap.

Please review and tell me what you thought about her first day. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I own noting except the characters of my own creation! :)

Misaki POV

It was going well at school, just the tiniest bit awkward with Kyo and a girl who hates my guts, but fine besides that. Akito's health kept improving and we were able to take more strolls in the gardens. But lately, I was feeling depressed. Today was the day of the anniversary of mom's death. I woke up and did my usual thing. Then Kureno drove me to school like every morning. Today in particular, Tohru waited for me in the front gate. And of course Yuki and Kyo were with her. I got out of the car and ran at her. She wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

"It's alright Misaki. Come on, lets go to class." I nodded and she grabbed my hand, leading me to our first class.

Kyo POV

Tohru was right. The moment Misaki ran out of that car, I could tell she wasn't okay. She had a depressed look on her face and her eyes were dull. She ran into Tohru's arms and buried herself in her neck.

"It's alright Misaki. Come on, lets go to class." She nodded and Tohru took her hand. The rat and I followed behind them.

_~flashback~ _

_ "Alright you guys. Please be extra cautious today, Misaki will be very sensitive." Tohru said with her hands clasped under her chin._

_ "Why?" I asked her with my arms hooked behind my neck._

_ "Today is the anniversary of mom's death." She said. We stared at her. "Misaki is still very upset about it because she still believes it's her fault." We nodded._

_ "Don't worry, we'll be extra nice today." Yuki said. She nodded gratefully._

_~end flashback~_

We walked to class and Misaki sat down in her usual seat next to me. She slumped in her seat and rested her head in her arms. She closed her eyes and just sat there.

_'Are you okay?'_ I asked in a note.

_ 'No.'_ She wrote back.

_ 'I'm sorry.'_

_ 'Don't worry about it.' _She threw it at me and it hit me in the face. She smiled a bit then went back to ignoring the teacher. When the bell rang, she got up but a voice stopped her.

"Oi Honda! Yeah, you Misaki." She turned around and there was Kitsune. Kitsune hated Misaki the moment she came into the school.

"What?" She asked bored.

"Why weren't you paying attention in class?" She sneered.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said sounding tired.

"If you're looking for a place to sleep, go home." She sneered again. Misaki turned around.

"Whatever." She said offhandedly.

"At least I didn't kill my mother." Kitsune said sounding victorious. Misaki stopped and stood very still.

"What did you say?" She whispered in a deathly voice. Everyone froze and turned to look at them.

"You heard me. I know about that, everyone does. We all know that Misaki Honda is a murderer." Misaki turned around slowly.

"Say that one more time." She threatened. The look on her face was pure contained rage, about to be let out.

"Misaki. Honda. Is. A. Murderer." She spoke loudly and clearly. Misaki threw down her bag and jumped on Kitsune. Kitsune was lying under her trying to fight back. Misaki kept punching and slapping her face as the teacher yelled at her to stop. She grabbed Kitsune's uniform shirt around the collar and started slamming her head on the floor. The sensei grabbed Misaki and pulled her off of the other girl. Misaki managed to kick Kitsune in the ribs before she was pulled off of her.

"Misaki stop it!" Sensei yelled. Misaki broke out of her hands and ran out. Tohru, the rat, and I ran after her. We ended up in an empty classroom. Misaki was pacing furiously and running her hands through her hair.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Tohru asked her gently.

"No Tohru! I am not okay!" Misaki yelled. She kicked a desk and sent it flying at the wall. She grabbed another desk and threw it at the first.

"Misaki, please stop." Tohru said. Misaki just stood there panting, staring at the wall. Tohru walked forward and hugged Misaki. It's like she...shattered. She completely collapsed in Tohru's arms and started crying. She hugged Tohru and cried into her shoulder. They stayed like that and I could only stand there.

"Misaki Honda and Kitsune Motosua report to the principal's office." Came through the speaker system. Misaki got up and wiped her tears.

"I'll go with you." Tohru said and held her hand. Misaki nodded. We followed them out the door and to the principal's office.

Misaki POV

We sat down and on another seat was Kitsune. She was all bandaged up but her uniform still had blood stains on it.

"Now, I'm sure you know why you're in here. It's too early in the morning for you two to be fighting." The principal said.

"But she started it!" Kitsune yelled.

"That's a lie!" I yelled back. "She started talking to me about my mom!" The principal was well aware of my situation.

"Kitsune, why would you do that?"

"Because she was bothering me in class!" She said indignantly.

"Excuse me, but that's a lie. Misaki wasn't doing anything to her. It wasn't until after the bell rang that Kitsune began to taught Misaki into getting angry." Yuki said logically. I mentally thanked him. The principal thought it over.

"Miss Kitsune, you're suspended from school for two weeks. You'll have to make it up on the weekends." He said and handed her a paper for her mom to sign. She took it and stormed out. He turned to me with a much gentler look in his eyes.

"Now Miss Misaki, you were the one to make the first hit, so I can't let you off the hook completely. You have a three day suspension. You can make it up on the weekends." He said handing me a paper. Suddenly, Akito walked in. He was wearing some black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. The school was aware that I was staying wit him. "I called him to pick you up." The principal said. I nodded. He gave me a paper.

"Who do I have sign it?" I asked him.

"Well, Mr. Sohma can sign it since you're living with him." I nodded. Akito bent over the desk and signed the paper.

"Lets go." He said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Wait, I need to get my bag from the classroom." He nodded and we went to the classroom with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo behind us. We entered the classroom and I grabbed my bag. The girls were staring with their jaws hanging open at Akito. We went out the gate.

"You should get to class." I told Tohru. She nodded. I hugged her. "I'll be at mom's grave later." She nodded and kissed my cheek. I waved at the two Sohma boys and Kyo had a weird look in his eyes. Akito wrapped his arm around my waist and brought my body close to his. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and he took us to the car Kureno was in. We got in the backseat and drove off. I held his hand in the car as we drove to the estate. We got there and he took us to our room. I threw myself on our bed face down and didn't move. He sat next to me and stroked my hair.

"What happened?" He asked softly. I sat up and put myself in his lap.

"Kitsune began to talk about my mother. Today is the day she died." He hugged me.

"So you hit her?"

"I think I did a little more than that. I beat the crap out of her." He chuckled. "And I might have thrown a few desks." I said sheepishly. He continued to chuckle. "I'm going to go to my mom's grave today, would you care to join me?" He looked surprised.

"You want me to come with you?" I nodded.

"Unless you don't want to." I said looking down.

"I'll go." He said. I nodded. I went outside to the spa and took off my clothes, I dipped myself in the bath and made myself squeaky clean. I put on the fiery red and black lacy underwear. I then slipped on a robe and walked back to my room. I went to my duffle bag that I've kept, and searched inside. I took out an outfit that seemed appropriate. I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out I was wearing some black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a black vest and black leather knee high combat boots. I was brushing my wet hair. Akito was dressed in some black pants, a black t-shirt with a black hoodie over, and some black converse. I put my hair up on a high ponytail. He grabbed my hand. "Ready to go?" I nodded. We walked out and out of the estate. I led the way to the cemetery. We went directly to mom's grave. It was already cleaned up.

"Grandpa must have already been here." I mumbled. I kneeled down in front of mom's grave and clasped my hands. I was acutely aware of Akito standing behind me. I closed my eyes and began to talk to my mother. "Hi mom. How've you been? It seems like it's been such a long time that you've been gone. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. But don't worry, I've been taking care of Tohru as best I can." I said imagining her smile.

Akito POV

"Hi mom. How've you been? It seems like it's been such a long time that you've been gone. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. But don't worry, I've been taking care of Tohru as best I can." I stood there and saw this girl talking to a grave. What does she mean "my fault"? She talked to her mother about how she misses her and about what she's done. Suddenly, she stood up and grabbed my arm. She pulled me forward so that I was standing directly in front of the grave.

"Mom, this Akito. He's been letting me stay with him." She spoke to the grave. "He's a really amazing person. He might seem violent and mad, but I know he's not like that deep down. He and I sleep together. But not like that! I remember what you told Tohru and I. I know that virtue is very important. Speaking of Tohru, she'll be here soon to see you too." She let me go and I stared at her. She thinks I'm an amazing person. She's not embarrassed or scared when she talks to her mother of me. She stood up.

"Well mom, I'll be leaving now." She leaned forward and kissed the stone. She reached for my hand and I tangled my fingers with her's. We walked back out of the cemetery and back to my estate.

Kyo POV

It was after school and we went home. We changed into dark clothes. Tohru wore a black dress and we wore black pants with black t-shirts. We walked to the cemetery, the Yankee and the chick with the brainwaves said they'd catch up to us later. As we walked, I couldn't get the picture of Akito holding Misaki out of my mind. She seemed so comfortable with it, she even leaned her head against his shoulder! _I wonder if they're together now. I guess we technically broke up the day we had a fight. _I sighed as I remember how she would kiss me and tell me she loves me. We were about a few yards away from the cemetery when we saw her walk out. Misaki was wearing some skinny jeans that perfectly outlined the shape of her long legs, a t-shirt that clung to her skin with a vest over. She had some black leather knee high combat boots. She was in all black. Then suddenly, Akito walked right behind her. He was holding her hand. They walked to together and seemed to be talking quietly.

"I guess Misaki finished talking to mom." Tohru said and walked inside. We nodded and followed her. I couldn't unclench my fists.

Misaki POV

"Do you think I should have waited for Tohru?" I asked him as we left.

"I'm sure she'd also like some alone time with your mother." I nodded. We walked back to the estate. When we got there, we had dinner. It was ramen. Akito frowned at it. "I don't want to eat this." He growled. The maid who brought it to him looked scared. I moved my plate and sat down so I was right next to him.

"Akito, just eat it." I told him.

"I don't want to." He said stubbornly. I gave the maid a look and she nodded, leaving. I sighed and grabbed Akito's chopsticks. I lifted some ramen and blew on it.

"It's really good. Open up." He stared at me and I gave him a pointed look. He huffed and opened his mouth. I fed him the ramen and he chewed it slowly.

"It's not horrible." He amended. I smiled and continued to feed him. When he was done, I started to eat and slurped up my ramen. When the plates were taken away, we went up to bed. I walked into the bathroom and came out in some of my pajamas. It was some draw string shorts and a camisole. I pulled back the sheets when suddenly Akito hugged me from behind.

"Akito?" I asked. He buried his head in my hair, taking a long breath.

"You smell beautiful." He said.

"Um, thanks." I said lightly blushing. He kissed the back of my neck, then he started to kiss up my neck. He pulled his hands down so that they rested on my hips. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I want you." He breathed against my skin. I froze. _What?_

"What do you mean?" I asked as he pulled on my hips so that my body was pressed against his.

"You've tempted me for so long, I can't resist anymore." He turned me around and crushed his lips to mine. I could only stand there. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and explored every corner of it. I slowly closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. He started to pull up my camisole and I froze.

"Akito, stop." I breathed against his lips. He continued to bring my camisole up.

"I can't seem to find the will to stop." He mumbled. He pushed it up then reached for my bra clasp.

"Stop." I said as I started pushing on his chest in an effort to stop him. He undid my bra clasp and starting taking it off. He managed to somehow pull it off along with my camisole. I wrapped my arms around my chest. "Akito! What the hell!?" He ignored me and kissed me again. I tried to push him off without uncovering my breasts.

"Stop fighting back." He whispered huskily. He bit me in the spot on my neck where he always kisses me. I shivered and decided to give in to my desires. I unwrapped my arms from myself and wrapped them around his neck instead as I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt. I lifted it over his head and traced my fingers over his sculpted chest. I knotted my fingers in his hair as I pressed my naked chest against his. He lightly growled and led me to a wall. He pressed me against the wall. I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He cupped my butt in his hands and squeezed my cheeks. I moaned into his mouth and tugged on his hair. I could feel him start to slide off my shorts and I froze. "What?" He asked huskily.

"I'm not ready for THAT." I said looking down. He let me down and I covered my breasts with my arms.

"Why?" He asked me.

"My mother always told me virtue is something very important. I want to be married first." I said blushing. He nodded and handed me my bra. I put it on and then slipped my camisole over. He took off his pants and got into bed in just his boxers. I laid down next to him.

"Misaki?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you be mine?" He asked me. I could only stare straight ahead.

"Can I think about it?" He nodded then kissed my neck.

"Take your time, my thorned rose." He said. Then we both drifted to sleep.

Tell me what you all thought! Who should Misaki be with? Kyo or Akito?


	19. IM SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER

**I sincerely a apologize for not updating in a while. I got in trouble and got my tablet taken away so I couldn't do anything until recently and I just came up with the brilliant idea of putting up a poll. Please tell me who you think should be with Misaki. I really appreciate the reviews where you guys tell me, but it's kinda confusing. So please vote on the poll. I'll tell you who wins the day after tomorrow 4/1/13 **


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Alright people, Akito won so here ya go! Oh, and the reason I didn't post up who won as promised was because someone (as you can see if you go to the reviews) threatened to report my story because I put an author's note. I didn't want to risk having it taken off and disappoint everyone who likes this story. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! :)

Misaki POV

The next morning I woke up still in Akito's arms. I yawned and slightly stretched. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He's so handsome and gentle with me. I lightly stroked his cheek and he slightly twitched. I smiled and pulled my hand back. I kissed his cheek and got out of his hold. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and dressed in normal clothes. I put on some black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, a white cardigan over, and some black leather combat boots. I wrote a note to Akito and left. It was Friday so Tohru should be in school right now, probably having lunch. I really overslept. I walked through the estate and was heading for the gate when a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Misaki!" I turned around and saw Hatori rushing toward me. I turned around.

"Hello Hatori." I said smiling.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just gonna walk around and get some fresh air." I said casually.

"I heard you got into a fight and were suspended." I nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked looking me over.

"I'm fine. It's the other girl I'm worried about." I replied. He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later." He nodded and I left. I walked around before going to mom's grave. I talked to her a bit before leaving then deciding to head over to Shigure's house. I haven't been there in forever. I just let myself in and saw him prancing around and singing about highschool girls and how they were all for him. "So this is what you do when you're alone and supposed to be writing." I said from behind him. He quickly turned around.

"M-Misaki! What are you doing here?" He yelped. I sat down.

"I had nothing else to do so i thought I would come visit." I said staring up at him. He sat down across from me.

"So, are you still living in the main house with Akito?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "That's part of the reason I came, I have to talk to Tohru about something."

"About what?" He asked.

"About something Akito asked me last night, and I've been wondering what to do." I say sighing.

"Well you know, you can talk to me if you want." He offered. I nodded.

"We'll you see-"

"Shigure! We're home!" Tohru could be heard. They walked in and froze when they saw me. I rushed forward and threw Tohru over my shoulder with ease.

"I need to talk to you in private." I said as I ran up the stairs and to her room. She just nodded as I closed and locked the door behind us. We both sat down on her bed and she scooted so we were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked me. I sighed.

"It's about something Akito asked me last night. I wanted your advice." I say looking at her seriously. She nodded, urging me to go on. She looked a bit surprised, I couldn't blame her. Usually I was the one to give her advice, not the other way around. I took a deep breath. "He asked me to be his." I said. Her eyes widened.

"But I though you and Kyo loved each other." She said confused. I got up and walked around.

"That's where I need your advice. I like Kyo, but I also like Akito. A lot." I said. She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders to keep me in place.

"Close your eyes." I did. "Now, I want you to think of the first thing that comes to mind when I say 'your love'." Images flashed behind my eyelids. I saw his smile. The way he held me. How he would kiss me and caress me like I was something precious. The afternoons we spent together. how he would comfort me. A small smile made its way to me face and I lightly opened my eyes. "Now do you know?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do." I said smiling.

Akito POV

When I woke up, I was alone. I sat up and looked around. Where Misaki should be was a folded piece of paper with my name written in the front. I opened it and read.

_'Akito,_

_Don't freak out about my not being there, I'll be back soon. I left to take a walk and think things over. When I get back I should have your answer. Don't worry, I'll be back soon so please behave and be nice. _

_Love, your Thorned Rose' _

She even signed it with a little rose covered in thorns, how cute. I got up and put on a robe. I walked to the room where I meet people and sat next to the window. My little parakeet flew into my finger. I smiled at it.

Kyo POV

"Yeah, I do." She said. Shigure, the rat and, I were standing outside of Tohru's door. I wonder what Misaki decided. She slid the door open and we came tumbling in. She just stared at us before smiling. "I have to go, I'll see you guys some other time." She said before running off. We looked up and saw Tohru smiling to herself. I felt a pang in my chest. I get the feeling she didn't choose me.

Misaki POV

I ran back to the estate and through the gates. I ran through the hallways past maids who smiled at me in greeting. I ran to Akito's room and ran in. He was sitting next to his window and had that little parakeet on his finger. I closed the door behind me and walked toward him at a normal pace.

"Hello Akito, good afternoon." I said smiling as I sat next to him. He smiled at me. I lifted my hand and the parakeet flew into it. It pecked my palm with its beak affectionately.

"You said you would have an answer when you came back." Akito said as his fingers brushed my cheek. I nodded smiling at him.

"Yeah, I made my decision" I told him as I leaned into his touch.

"Well?" He asked as the little bird flew away.

"I want to be yours, and only yours." I told him smiling. He smiled widely and brought my face forward to kiss my lips.

"I'm glad." He said pulling away.

"Me too." I said as I kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and I did the same.

~time skip~

It's been a few weeks since Akito and I got together. I made up my missed days from school and everything was normal. Well, except for the past few days. I've been pale and tired all the time. Today I woke up and felt a pain in my gut. I began to cough violently and coughed out blood. My eyes widened and I stood up to walk to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I was paler than usual and had dark bags under my eyes. I wiped away the blood and looked at myself properly. It looks like I've lost some weight. Certain foods have begun to taste disgusting to me. I felt a pain in my stomach and I practically threw my face at the toilet so I could throw up. I threw up everything in my stomach.

"Misaki?" Akito asked worried from the door. My response was throwing up some more. He came and held my hair back to make it easier. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I leaned against the counter and sighed closing my eyes. I felt a semi-cold hand on my head and I leaned into his touch. "You have a fever." Akito said worried.

"It's probably nothing." I said weakly. He swept my off my feet and carried me bridal style to our bed. I sighed as he laid me down.

"I'll get Hatori." He said and I nodded. He was back in a minute, I guess he sent a maid. I just laid there and closed my eyes. Suddenly, the door could be heard opening and I opened one eye lazily.

"Hello Hatori." I said smiling.

"Hello Misaki, I hear you're not feeling well." I nodded. He sat down next to me and began to inspect me. "Akito, can I talk to you?" Akito nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Akito POV

"What is it?" I hissed out as I closed the door behind me.

"Akito, she's very sick." Hatori said.

"I guessed that on my own! Now be useful and tell me what's wrong." I growled at him.

"She seems... to have the same sickness as you did before you got better." He said stoically. My eyes widened.

"What!"

"I don't know how, but it seems the curse has left your body and transferred to her's instead. Wait, are you both together?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes. Why does this have to do with anything?" I asked impatiently.

"When the God of a family finds his partner, the curse transfers to them. If the partner willingly keeps the curse and survives, it is meant to be." He said.

"And what if she doesn't accept the curse or it isn't meant to be?" I whispered.

"Then she dies, and the curse goes back to you." He told me. I shook my head.

"She can't die." I said strongly.

"Why don't you let her stay home for today? It'll be winter break in a few days, let her stay home and rest." I nodded and Hatori left. I walked back to our room with a stoic expression. When I walked through the door she smiled at me like she always did.

"Hey." She said. I looked down. "What is it?" She asked a small crease appeared between her eyebrows. I walked forward and smoothed the crease out. That worried expression didn't fit her, she should be smiling and laughing.

"I know what's wrong with you." I whispered. She nodded, urging me to go on. "The curse transferred to you." I said quietly. Her eyes widened.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked shakily.

"If you reject the curse, you'll die and it'll go back to me." I said carefully evaluating her expression.

"And if I accept it?" She asked.

"If you accept it and survive, it means it's meant to be between us." She nodded. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I accept it." She whispered. Suddenly, I felt very light. Like the last of the curse was gone from me. I looked at her and her skin got colder than usual, like mine was.

"No." I whispered shaking my head. She just smiled and leaned her head back. "Why did you accept it? You should've just given it back to me." I said almost hysterically.

"Shh, I'll be fine." She said smiling at me. I stared at her with widened eyes. She brushed some hair away from my forehead. "You've lived with it for so long, and you just recently got better. I don't want you to have to go through that some more." She said softly to me. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her hips. I buried my head in her stomach.

"I don't want you to die." I whispered. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I won't. I promised I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?" She asked in a light voice.

"This is different." I said stubbornly.

"Do you doubt me? Do you really think I'll die?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm just scared something'll happen to you." I almost whimpered. "You make me a better person. I'm not as violent or angry. People don't quake in fear when in my presence as much as they used to. You're the only person to ever show me love and kindness. I can't lose you." I said.

"You won't. I promise." She said kissing my head. I just continued to hug her and shut my eyes tightly.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tohru POV

Its Friday and I'm worried. Misaki hasn't been to school all week. I hope she's alright. I can tell kyo is worried too.

Kyo POV

Gah! I'm so worried its killing me! Where the hell is Misaki?! She hasnt been here all week! That bastard better not've done anything to her!

"Lets go see if Misaki's okay." I told tohru and the rat afterschool. They nodded and we started walking to the mainhouse. We just walked right in and I led them on front to Akito's room. I barged on and he came out of his bedroom.

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed. Yuki was emotionless and Tohru tried to not to look scared. "What do you want?!" He barked.

"We're here to see Misaki." I told him stepping forward.

"Well you can't, leave." He sneered.

"Not until we see her." I growled.

"Akito? Is something wrong" a soft voice said from the doorway. I looked at the doorway and could only see her silhouette. Akito rushed to her.

"Thorned rose, I wanted you to be able to rest." He said softly to her.

"If they wanted to see me, they could." She said scolding but I could hear the smile in her voice. "Go take a walk through the garden. Ill be fine." She said shooing him away. He sighed.

"Call me if you need anything." He said kissing her forhead. He glared at us before leaving.

"Sit down." Misaki said from the dark doorway. We sat down and she walked to us. Our eyes widened and Tohru covered her mouth with her hands. There was definitely something wrong. She looks like she's lost a lot of weight, she was extremely pale, and had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like Akito did when he was sick. She sat next to Tohru and kissed her cheek. "Hi sweetie, how've you been?" She asked casually and with a small smile.

"Misaki, what happened to you?!" Tohru looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine I promise." She said running her fingers through Tohru's hair.

"You don't look fine." Tohru argued.

"Just trust me." Misaki said.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked her quietly. Yuki was still in shock. Misaki shook her head.

"I chose this." She said quietly. I stand up and stare at her shocked. _'She CHOSE this!?'_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I practically yelled. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Tohru, Yuki, could you give us a minute." She said not opening her eyes. They nodded and left. When the door closed she opened her eyes and patted the seat on the couch next to her. "Sit with me." She said. I sat down and stared at her. She took my hands in her's and I felt how cold they were. "Kyo, please understand." She pleaded with me.

"It's impossible to understand." I told her still angry.

"Kyo, I feel like this is the right thing. I have the curse now." She finally said. My eyes widened and I stared at her.

"How is that possible." I asked her shakily. There's no way that can happen.

Can it?

"It's because I'm with Akito." She said.

"Then you should've let him keep the curse. You should've left while you could." I told her shaking my head.

"I accepted the curse. If I could relieve him of his burden for even a bit, I would in a heartbeat." She said smiling softly at me with a look I've seen in Tohru's eyes hundreds of times. I understood now, how they were alike. I used to think that if they weren't twins they wouldn't even be related. but now i see how they're the same. They're both willing to do whatever it takes as long as the people they care about are happy and well. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. "I can hug you now because I have the curse." She explained. I hugged her back and put my head in the crook of her neck.

"What if you die?" I whispered. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I won't." She said so certain I almost believed her.

Misaki POV

After a while Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru left with promises of coming to see me again. I accepted them and told them not to worry. I sat on the couch exhausted. Akito came in and sat next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair and I hummed in pleasure.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. I nodded.

"Just tired." I said smiling at him.

"You know, it's almost New Years." He reminded me.

"Yeah." I said sighing.

"But, you don't seem to be getting any better. The opposite, you're getting worse every day." He said with panic lacing his voice. I brushed away the hair on his forehead.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I told him kissing his forehead. He just sighed and leaned his head onto my shoulder.

As it got closer and closer to New Years, I got worse and worse. I could barley eat and was coughing up blood all the time. I persuaded Akito into continuing the New Year's celebration even though he planned on canceling it. I also convinced him to invite Tohru and Kyo, although he didn't want to. Tohru has been coming to see me more often. She's fussing over me all the time, it's kinda sweet. Hatori and I have gotten closer since he's been treating me this whole time. When I'm bored I'll sketch designs with Ayame or Shigure'll sneak in novels to me and we'll read and discuss our favorite parts and what we thought. Sometimes Momiji and Hatsuharu'll come by and chat. What really surprised me was a few days before New Year's when Kagura came to visit me. She entered and stood at the door. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to let you know, even though I hate you, I never wanted you dead." She said not looking at me.

"Thanks, I guess." I said confused. She left and I didn't see her anymore.

It's a few hours before New Year's and Tohru is sitting by my bedside. Again.

"Sweetie, you can go enjoy the feast if you want." I told her. She shook her head. Akito was sitting next to me on the bed and held my hand. I sighed. "You know it makes me feel worse when you're here because of me." I said quietly. My throat hurts a lot. I felt deep depression but I refused to show it. Depression because... I could feel it coming. I could feel my life running out. Running out like the sand in an hourglass. I... I won't be able to keep my promise to Akito. As the minutes ticked to New Year's, my minutes ran out. Hatori came in and saw me weak.

"Misaki, you know don't you." He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." I directed the last part to Akito. His eyes widened.

"No! No, you promised you would stay alive!" He yelled. My eyes watered.

"I'm sorry Akito, but I won't be able to keep that promise." I said as a tear leaked out of my eye. He shook his head and bit his lip. There they are, the last grains of sand in my hourglass. "I-I'm sorry." I say as I let myself fade into the darkness.

Tohru POV

"I-I'm sorry." Is the last thing Misaki says before she goes strangely limp.

"M-Misaki?" I whisper. She doesn't respond. She just lays there. "Misaki this isn't funny." I say shaking her hoping this is some twisted joke.

But it wasn't.

Just like mom, she didn't open her eyes no matter how many times I called her name. She really is gone, she's never ignored me when I call her name. She's always risked everything for me. And now she was gone. I wailed and pressed my face against her stomach as I cried, sobbed, and wailed for my big sister.

Akito POV

The girl's wail was the final straw. She's gone. Dead. I walked out in a haze and I could hear Hatori calling me but I ignored him. I could feel everyone watching me and I ignored them. I walked outside and everyone turned to look at me.

"She's gone." I whispered. I screamed and yelled as I fell to my knees.

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHATER! JUST ONE MORE TO GO!


	22. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 21 FINAL CHAPTER

A/N: Wow, this is the last chapter! Finally. The thrilling conclusion. You thought I would just leave it like it was didn't you? Well, I didn't. So here you go! I hope you all enjoy! :)

Misaki POV

It was so dark and cold. I opened my eyes with difficulty. I was in a... house? It looked like a traditional Chinese house. I got up (when did i lay down?) and began to walk into another room. It was a giant dinning room. Seated were the Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Boar. Apart from them was a little orange Cat and sitting at the head of the table was a raven haired man. I blinked at them and they blinked back.

"Um, hello." I said. The man smiled.

"You are Misaki Honda, are you not?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes I am." I responded respectfully.

"Well my dear, it seems congratulations are in order." He standing.

"Congratulations? For what?" I asked curious.

"You have survived the curse." The man said.

"But, I'm dead?" It came out like a question.

"If you were dead, you wouldn't be here." He said. I nodded still a bit confused.

"And where am I?"

"The New Years feast!" He said spreading his arms. I looked at the Cat in the corner.

"If it is, then why is the Cat here?" I asked tilting my head.

"You convicted the current God to invite the Cat, that's why he is here."

"Oh." I said nodding. "So, what do I do from here?" I asked them.

"You must go back, and show that you have broken the curse. You wound your way into the God's heart, and changed him for the better." The raven haired man said.

"Okay." I said. I then bowed. "Then I guess I'll be leaving now." He nodded and so did the animals.

"When you return to your body, the curse shall leave you. When you approach the current zodiac, the curse shall leave from them as well." I nodded.

"Thank you, good bye." I turned to leave then stopped and turned around. "How do I get back?" I asked.

"Go to the room you were in and lie down where you were." He said chuckling. I nodded and bowed again before running into the room. I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt heavy and suddenly I could feel the mattress beneath me. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I was all alone in the room. I looked at the clock and saw it was one minute until midnight. I sat up and gasped at what I was wearing. It was a floor length gown. It was made of silk and had intricate designs. There was a sash wrapped around my waist and sandals that tied all the way up to my knees. It matched with what Akito usually wore on the feasts. There was a note next to me. It looked like it was written in kanji. I managed to read it with some difficulty.

'A present from all of us to the God of the Zodiac's Goddess.'

I smiled and stood up. I walked outside and started to where the feast would take place.

Akito POV

We all sat around the giant table. No one ate. No one talked. No one danced. We all mourned. We mourned the death of my sweet Misaki. Her sister sobbed quietly. It was about a minute until midnight when the atmosphere changed. The zodiac looked up. I looked up along with them. Something has changed. I could see a silhouette walk toward us. It can't be.

It is.

It was Misaki in a gown that matched mine. I have no idea where she got it from but at the moment I didn't care. She walked toward us looking like a Goddess. She was no longer thin and pale, she was back to her regular size and skin color. Her hair looked healthier and flowed down her shoulders and to her waist in shiny mahogany locks. She stood tall and had a smile on her face as she walked to us.

3rd person POV

All of the members of the Zodiac felt weird. Suddenly from them emerged spirits. It was their animals. The animals each caressed their hosts and faded away. Akito suddenly felt warmer than he had in a long time. They stared at Misaki in shock and she just smiled at them.

"The curse is broken. I told you so~" She said in a singsong voice at Akito. He ran forward and picked her up in his arms. He spun her around before kissing her.

"Yes, yes you did." He said smiling brighter than anyone had ever seen. Tohru ran and hugged her sister fiercely. Everyone ran and hugged her. Kagura approached her slowly. They both wore serious expressions as she walked forward. Misaki cracked and smiled. She held out a hand to her.

"Hey, why don't we start over?" Misaki suggested. Kagura stared at her hand for a bit before taking it.

"You had me at 'hey'." Kagura said shaking their hands. Misaki smiled and Kagura smiled back.

"Why don't we continue the feast?" Misaki asked everyone. They agreed cheering. Everyone danced and rejoiced. Though a bit sad that they lost their animal spirits, they were still happy. Tohru and Misaki were passed around and hugged everyone.

Misaki POV

After the feast/party Akito and I went back to our room. He held my hands in his as he kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and opened my eyes to look at him. I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." He said kissing my hands.

"I have an idea." I replied. We both laid down in our sleeping clothes and I snuggled up to him. We'll have many more years to have and to hold each other. But just for tonight, we wanted to sleep in each others arms and appreciate each other.


	23. Alternate Ending: Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N; Hi! So I decided to put in an alternate ending for those who wanted to see her with Kyo. :) I though it would be good if everyone was happy, so I decided to put what would happen if in the end she really did choose Kyo. You decide which ending you liked better. This chapter starts off like chapter 19, but I'd advise you to read it anyway. **

Misaki POV

The next morning I woke up still in Akito's arms. I yawned and slightly stretched. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He's so handsome and gentle with me. I lightly stroked his cheek and he slightly twitched. I smiled and pulled my hand back. I kissed his cheek and got out of his hold. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and dressed in normal clothes. I put on some black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, a white cardigan over, and some black leather combat boots. I wrote a note to Akito and left. It was Friday so Tohru should be in school right now, probably having lunch. I really overslept. I walked through the estate and was heading for the gate when a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Misaki!" I turned around and saw Hatori rushing toward me. I turned around.

"Hello Hatori." I said smiling.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just gonna walk around and get some fresh air." I said casually.

"I heard you got into a fight and were suspended." I nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked looking me over.

"I'm fine. It's the other girl I'm worried about." I replied. He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later." He nodded and I left. I walked around before going to mom's grave. I talked to her a bit before leaving then deciding to head over to Shigure's house. I haven't been there in forever. I just let myself in and saw him prancing around and singing about highschool girls and how they were all for him. "So this is what you do when you're alone and supposed to be writing." I said from behind him. He quickly turned around.

"M-Misaki! What are you doing here?" He yelped. I sat down.

"I had nothing else to do so i thought I would come visit." I said staring up at him. He sat down across from me.

"So, are you still living in the main house with Akito?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "That's part of the reason I came, I have to talk to Tohru about something."

"About what?" He asked.

"About something Akito asked me last night, and I've been wondering what to do." I say sighing.

"Well you know, you can talk to me if you want." He offered. I nodded.

"We'll you see-"

"Shigure! We're home!" Tohru could be heard. They walked in and froze when they saw me. I rushed forward and threw Tohru over my shoulder with ease.

"I need to talk to you in private." I said as I ran up the stairs and to her room. She just nodded as I closed and locked the door behind us. We both sat down on her bed and she scooted so we were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked me. I sighed.

"It's about something Akito asked me last night. I wanted your advice." I say looking at her seriously. She nodded, urging me to go on. She looked a bit surprised, I couldn't blame her. Usually I was the one to give her advice, not the other way around. I took a deep breath. "He asked me to be his." I said. Her eyes widened.

"But I though you and Kyo loved each other." She said confused. I got up and walked around.

"That's where I need your advice. I like Akito, but I also like Kyo. A lot." I said. She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders to keep me in place.

"Close your eyes." I did. "Now, I want you to think of the first thing that comes to mind when I say 'your love'." Images flashed behind my eyelids. I saw his grin. The moments we had spent together. How he would kiss me and caress me like I was something precious. How he would tease me. A small smile made its way to me face and I lightly opened my eyes. "Now do you know?" She asked hopefully. I nodded smiling at her.

"Yes." I opened the door and the Sohma boys came tumbling in. I smiled at them. "I gotta go, I'll see you all later!" I said and jumped over them. I ran to Akito's estate, there's something I have to do first. I felt kind of bad though. I ran into his room and I didn't look at him as he turned to look at me. I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my duffle bag from the corner of the room. I quickly stuffed everything I had brought with me here. I was going to bring the yukatas, but decided against it. I walked out of the room and Akito turned to look at me. That smile was still in place.

"You said you would have your answer by the time you came back." He said. I slung my duffle bag on my shoulder and approached him. I hugged him around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured and I could feel his body freeze as he knew where I was going with this. "I need to leave, I don't belong here." I said as I pulled away to look at him. His face held complete shock. "But I'll still come visit you! We'll still sit together and talk, and go on strolls in the garden, and we'll still drink tea together!" I reassured him. He clenched his teeth and looked angry.

"You said you would stay! You promised!" He screamed at me. I flinched away from his tone.

"I know, and I'm very sorry that I can't keep that promise." I said. He glared. I hugged him tightly. "I promise that I'll come see you. Are you okay with that?" I asked him. He pushed me away from him and I fell backwards.

"No! You have to stay with me!" He screamed.

"I can't." I said looking up at him. He glared at me.

"What was the point of me doing so much for you if you're just going to leave?!" He yelled.

"Akito I'm really sorry, but I just can't stay. I'll visit, but I can't stay permanently." I said. He turned his back to me and I stood up. I quietly walked to the door and left. On my way to the Sohma's house it started raining. By the time I got there, I was drenched from head to toe. I walked in and they were all in the living room. I gave a small smile as Kyo stared at me in shock. "Can I stay here?" I asked them. They nodded with big grins and Tohru hugged me.

"Misaki, you're all wet! Go take a bath before you catch a cold." She said as she grabbed my bag and pushed me up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and took a long warm bath. I wrapped a fluffy towel around me and walked to Tohru's room. I passed by Kyo's room and an arm shot out grabbing me. I held on tightly to the towel as I was pulled into a room. I saw Kyo and he closed the door behind him. I raised an eyebrow as he locked it.

"Kyo?" I asked as he turned to me. He had his head down and his bangs were covering his eyes. I could see him swallow the lump in his throat.

"Wo did you choose?" He asked. I smiled and walked to him. I tilted his face up and kissed his lips softly.

"You." I said as I rested my forehead against his. "I love you and I'm sorry for taking so long to acknowledge it." I said. He gripped the back of my neck and crushed his lips against mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair. He slowly took off his shirt and his pants. My towel was somewhere on the floor. He laid me on his bed and hovered over me.

"I love you, so much." He said as he kissed me down my neck, to my collar bone, and back up. I grabbed his hair and put his lips against my own. I reached down to his boxers and grabbed the hem. I pulled them down and he looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded confidently. And so that night, I made love with Kyo Sohma. Our hands roamed everywhere. He treated me gently but was rough at just the right times. We laid in the after glow. I wanted so badly to hold him in my arms, but I knew I couldn't, so we opted for holding each other's hands.

"Oh, what the hell." I said as I grabbed him and crushed his body against mine. In a few seconds, I was laying with an orange cat resting on my naked breasts. He nuzzled my breasts and closed his eyes at the softness. I yawned.

"You should sleep." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I laid there peaceful and content as the man I loved laid on my chest.


	24. Epilogue: AkitoXMisaki

Epilogue

It's been a few years since the curse was lifted, and I've lived happily with Akito.

The previous zodiac members were able to find significant others for themselves.

Kyo fell in love with a girl from his dojo and both have a pair of twins, one boy and one girl.

Hatori even got back together with Hana since he was able to reverse her memory and after he showed her how fine he was, she happily agreed to marry him.

Kagura found a shy boy to be with who is surprising jealous, violent, and overprotective. Turns out his zodiac is the boar, go figure.

Ayame married his assistant, Mine and both have a beautiful little boy who likes to draw designs for dresses.

Shigure made it big as an author and eventually married a beautiful actress. They both have three children, two boys and a little girl.

Hatsuharu stayed with Rin and they're both happily living together in an apartment downtown.

Momiji works at a pet shop and is in charge of taking care of the bunnies. His girlfriend is a bunny fanatic and would occasionally go visit the bunnies until he started talking to her and they eventually started dating.

Ritsu married Shigure's assistant and they both live together in a traditional Japanese house with a little boy who likes to wear dresses and has the tendency to apologize a lot.

Kisa and Hiro are both in middleschool and are the cutest little couple.

Hana met a gothic boy who is into the occult and black magic. They opened a black magic store and like to scare their customers.

Uo started talking to Kureno and they decided to go steady. They live together in a small house in the north side of town.

Tohru and I are as identical as ever. She and Yuki are happily married and have a little girl. She has our mothers hair and Yuki's eyes. They visit regularly and I love that little girl to bits.

As for Akito and I, we're happily married. He's so happily and friendly now that a few years ago you wouldn't believe it's him. We have a beautiful little boy. He has my blue eyes and Akito's black hair. He's quite the hit in his kindergarten class. All the little girls want to come over for play dates.

We've all lived together happily. Akito and I still live in the estate. We still have a big new year's feast everyday and everyone dances together joyfully. Akito tore down the room he punished Yuki in and we were all so happy when he did. We all live together in harmony and our family is as big as ever.


	25. Epilogue: KyoXMisaki

Epilogue

It's been a few years since Kyo and I shared that beautiful night. The curse got lifted and to this day we're still not sure why.

Akito got better and wasn't sick anymore. He eventually was able to live with the fact that I loved Kyo. Akito still lives in his estate and spends most of his time traveling around for the Sohma's.

Shigure and Ayame became partners. While Shigure wrote the erotic novels, Ayame designed the clothes to go with them so people could play out the scenes on their own time. Needless to say, they're both so rich, their future generations won't have to work till at least heir great great great great great great grandsons. And that's if they use the money irresponsibly.

Kureno eventually asked Uo to be his girlfriend and they're both living together.

Hana spends most of her time in a small shop she opened. It's mostly about voodoo and black magic. We were all surprised at how many goth kids lived in this town.

Kisa and Hiro are in middle school and are both together. It's so cute how they hold hands everywhere they go.

Momiji is the owner of pet shop with all things cute.

Hatsuharu lives with Rin in an apartment downtown.

Hatori is now a well known doctor who works in one of the world's top hospitals.

Ritsu married Shigure's old assistant and they have a little girl who hates dresses and her first word was "sorry". She apologizes more than anything.

Kagura opened her own dojo and married a guy who is shy on the outside but is the most violent person you'll ever meet when jealous. He's the year of the boar, how ironic.

Tohru and I are still as identical as ever. She's happily married to Yuki and they have the cutest little boy. He has Tohru's blue eyes and Yuki's purple hair.

As for Kyo and I, we're both happily married. He took over Shishou's dojo and we both live on the floor above it. We have a little girl with bright orange hair and my blue eyes. She doesn't get along very well with Tohru's boy, but oh well. She has Kyo's love of fighting and the other little boys at the dojo are head over heels for her. We're all living contently and our family has never been as happy as it is now.


End file.
